Matantei Loki Ragnarok, El final
by XD-Mayura-chan-XD
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió luego de que Loki decidió quedarse en Midgard?...Todos sabemos que ni siquiera las historias más felices acaban con un :...Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE...: Por eso, he aqui una extensión de aquel FIN...
1. Prologo: El principio del final

**Creado por: XD-Mayura-chan-XD (los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin animo de lucro)...**

_Una hermosa chica de pelo rosado, rojizos ojos y vestida en un uniforme escolar azul y blanco cargando un portafolios de color marrón atraviesa el umbral de una gran mansión con energía e inquietud. _

_La puerta de gran tamaño se cierra detrás de ella con un portazo que avisa su llegada. _

_Pasa por debajo de una de esas antiguas lámparas arañas de color doradas sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles del lugar; no necesitaba hacerlo; conocía aquella casa como la palma de su mano. _

_No pierde el tiempo y corre hacia el pie de las escaleras cercanas, quedando frente a estas unos segundos... _

**Una historia creada por un simple fan...**

_- ¡Loki -kun!- _

_Su tono se oye algo quebrado y dudoso._

_Un poco de desesperación y miedo se cruza en su alegre mirada mientras toma con delicadeza la baranda de madera decorada con unas pequeñas flores de liz, y apoya uno de sus pies en el primer escalón de aquella gran montaña. _

_Aun estaba muy presente en ella aquel día en que no encontró todo en su lugar, tal y como debía ser. _

_Por eso era que temía, aun hoy, que, lo que alguna vez sucedió, regresara algún día._

_Mira lentamente hacia arriba. _

_Su sonrisa desaparece, ningún sentimiento puede identificarse en su fría persona si ella lo desea. _

_Eran unos 20 escalones antes de llegar a la plataforma superior donde unas cinco habitaciones se distinguían claramente. _

_Fija sus ojos en la primera. _

_Cerrada, como siempre... _

**Una corporación hecha por "mi", dirigida por "mi" y todo a lo que se le pueda agregar el "mi"...**

_La muchacha regresa a su rostro una hermosa sonrisa mientras da el segundo paso apoyando el pie siguiente en el próximo escalón. _

_Su mano no ha dejado la baranda aun, pero ahora se suelta de esta y comienza a subir al piso segundo velozmente. _

_Sin embargo, cuando llega a destino, se frena por segunda vez, pero ahora delante de aquélla hermosa puerta de madera de pino tallada tan delicadamente a mano. _

_La curvatura de sus labios vuelve a ausentarse.. _

_Siempre era igual; le daba tanto miedo que lo que paso volviera. _

_Se toma unos segundos para pasar su pálida y frágil mano sobre cada terminado de la perfecta puerta que iba muy bien con la antigua casa. _

_Levanta su mano de la cálida madera y la posa con lentitud sobre el picaporte, lo sostiene por unos segundos, ahora el dorado metal esta cálido por su calor corporal..._

**Entonces, XD-Mayura-chan-XDs corporation Presenta... (xD)**

_Y sin mas vueltas, gira la manija y abre la puerta con su característica sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus cabellos rosas pálido acompañan la acción con un movimiento gracioso _

_- ¡Konnichiwa!, Loki -kun, Yamino -san- _

_Su alegre voz que inunda el silencio de la habitación demuestra que el miedo, una vez mas, había terminado de disiparse. _

_Siempre pasaba eso cuando encontraba sentado detrás de un viejo, pero trabajado escritorio a un hermoso niño de unos ocho o nueve años, con unos ojos verde esmeralda que la miran devolviéndole una sonrisa de felicidad y ternura. _

_Una vez mas después de lo ocurrido aquel lejano día, Loki seguía allí. _

_Se repetía lo mismo dentro de su cabeza antes de que pudiera enfrentar el presente cada día en la semana._

_- Konnichiwa Mayura -chan - _

_La nombrada sonríe con ganas mientras cierra la puerta detrás de si sin dejar de mirar al detective que tantas veces la había ayudado. _

_Y esta vez, no era menos..._

"Matantei Loki Ragnarok, El final" 

**Prologo: El principio del final...**

(Sin un principio que explicar no hay final que contar...) 

Un ladrido proveniente del regazo del niño de cabellos pelirrojos recuerda a la adolescente que se ha olvidado de alguien - ¡Gome ne Fenrir -kun!... konnichiwa para ti también- Viendo que ha sido recordado, el pequeño y gruñón perro negro vuelve a acomodarse entre los brazos de su padre dispuesto a seguir con una larga siesta, algo de todos los días. En realidad, dormiría hasta que a su hermano menor se le ocurriera traer comida a la oficina de el dios del caos. Así funcionaban las cosas para el; dormir, comer y, de vez en cuando, ayudar en alguno de los casos a su padre.

Y ciertamente, el dios del caos, aun no podía creer que su hijo, siendo SU hijo, hubiera creado esos caprichos.

Era un hermoso y soleado día en donde ninguna nube oscurecía el cielo. Y hasta habían pronosticado que seguiría tan cálido y refrescante como en las primeras horas de esa tarde. La muchacha que acababa de ingresar a la habitación sabia que se equivocaban en el pronostico. Siempre lo hacían. Pero mientras esto durara, seria mejor disfrutarlo.

La gran ventana que llegaba hasta el techo del cuarto tenia las cortinas abiertas completamente, solo una capa de un grueso tul impedía que desde afuera de la casa se pudiera ver dentro de esta. La luz se colaba enteramente por la tela dejando el cuarto despojado de su casi habitual oscuridad. La biblioteca, repleta de libros viejos y empolvados; el mueble de cajones; las hermosas decoraciones antiguas, como algunas estatuas de dioses nórdicos hechas en mármol; la pequeña mesa entre los dos sillones que se hallaban frente al escritorio...Todo estaba viéndose con claridad. Todo se distinguía perfectamente. Y no siempre era así. Dependía del humor del detective.

Y hoy estaba de muy buen humor.

Para Mayura era un día mas en el que agradecía que su pequeño Loki -kun no se hubiera ido. Su cara se iluminaba como la de una pequeña a punto de recibir su regalo en navidad cuando lo veía allí, sentado donde siempre; sin cajas de mudanza, sin muebles tapados, sin cortinas cerradas...solo allí, sonriéndole. Era algo que por lo que no podía dejar de decir gracias.

La hermosa muchacha se dejo caer acomodándose sin delicadeza en uno de los cómodos sillones del detective. Se relajo una vez mas en los últimos días por la presencia de su amigo y cerrando los ojos preguntó - ¿Loki -kun? ¿Algún misterio hoy?-

El chico la miro extrañado una vez mas en los últimos días. Ya no mostraba el normal entusiasmo por sus "fushigi mysterys"...

Ahora, a pesar de mostrarse contenta, alegre, enérgica en todo momento y sin excepción, jamás se decepcionada por la ausencia de misterios. Loki no le daba demasiada importancia a esto, es mas, no le molestaría que se olvidara de los misterios y que empezara a preocuparse por otras cosas, era bueno saber que ella estaba madurando al fin; y que a demás prestaba mas alegría por verlo a él que a sus misterios.

Si.

Definitivamente, eso era mucho mejor

-No Mayura -chan, ningún cliente, ningún misterio...- Mayura burlo la cara de Loki mientras repetía el ultimo pedazo de la frase que venia escuchando desde hacia una semanas -...ningún "Fushigi mystery"-

La muchacha rió. Se sentía feliz de que todo estuviera bien y en su lugar. Todo como debía ser. Aun si no había misterios por develar, con el hecho de estar en esa mansión durante unas cuantas horas hasta el anochecer ayudando en la casa, hablando con alguno de los habitantes de esta o simplemente estando allí se sentía llena de dicha y alegría para contagiar a todos.

Y en verdad que contagiaba verla reír, jugar con Fenrir o hasta intentar entender uno de esos libros raros que Loki guardaba en su vieja biblioteca.

Terminando de pensar este hecho, Yamino, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar algo de te y alguna receta de pasteles nueva o algo con que entretenerse un rato. Fenrir no pensó dos veces el seguir a su hermano menor por alguna "migaja" de comida, así por lo menos su padre y la chica del misterio podrían hablar de sus cosas. Había detectado algo en la muchacha esa que lo inquietaba. Cuando ella lo cargaba, lo acariciaba o jugaba con él sentía algo muy raro dentro suyo. Como si ella tuviera algo de especial; durante los últimos siete días había tratado de descifrar ese misterio, pero este aura tan raro se mezclaba con su castidad e inocencia. Y así se le hacia difícil averiguarlo, aun así, seguiría intentando.

La chica de los cabellos rosa volteo su cabeza y miro a su amigo que sostenía el periódico del día concentrado en lo que decía. Él acostumbraba a hacer eso a diario y no prestarle mucha atención a ella. Pero ese día era especial. Mayura se había decidido por preguntarle algo que rondaba su mente desde hacia tiempo. Y, aunque tenia muchas cosas para preguntar, había algo que le quitaba el sueño. Una respuesta que no encontraba la inquietaba y sentía que no tendría la explicación a muchos de los otros interrogantes si no le contestaba primero eso.

La linda adolescente se armo de valor, esto era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, por lo que le costaba. Se levanto del sillón en el que había estado descansando por los últimos diez minutos y se acerco al detective que seguía encismadísimo con las noticias del día, y que no se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado de lugar. La asistente del dios se sentó sobre el viejo escritorio de Loki sin hacer ruido alguno. Delicadamente retiro sus manos, las que había utilizado para ayudarse a quedar sentada allí, en el borde con sus piernas colgando sobre el suelo, mirando de lado al niño a su espalda.

Fijo su mirada en la pared frente a ella y con su cara mas seria que nunca comenzó.

-Loki - kun ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- su tono era serio y concentrado. Esto dejo sorprendido a Loki. El debía aceptar que su amiga había perdido un poco de su distracción y comenzaba a pensar mas en las cosas...tal vez demasiado.

El niño aparto el periódico que le impedía ver a Mayura y la vio allí, tan cerca y con una apariencia tan triste que trabo su respuesta. Solo la observo esperando su pregunta.

- Loki -kun tu...- Mientras ella giraba su torso y apoyaba sus manos sobre el escritorio para descansar su cuerpo en estos y miraba a Loki a los ojos la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente haciendo que la madera sonara contra la pared. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento y aire helado cruzó la oficina haciendo volar los cabellos y ropas de los presenten con brusquedad y obligándolos a cerrar los ojos para evitar que algo se introdujera en estos. Un gran desorden empezó a armarse en la habitación con el vuelo de diferentes papeles. Seguido a esto se oyó un gran estruendo fuera de la mansión, y de repente el día oscureció. Y sin previo aviso las grandes y grises nubes que acababan de aparecer comenzaron a derramar gotas de lluvia, que terminaron por volverse una tormenta a la que pronto se le sumaron fuertes y estruendosos relámpagos.

Mayura, aun con sus cabellos moviéndose debido a la fuerte brisa que había atravesado el cuarto, levanto la vista lentamente con miedo a que otra de esas ventiscas apareciera y miro a la única persona con ella en esa habitación. Para su sorpresa, Loki demostraba que esto no era algo que se esperaba. Ella había creído que cuando volteara su amigo estaría muy tranquilo esperando su pregunta, y que aquellos fenómenos no lo habrían afectado en lo mas mínimo. Pero no era así. - Fushigi mystery...- dijo en un inaudible susurro mientras su cara de sorpresa era acompañada por miedo en sus rojizos ojos que, por alguna razón, no parecían los mismos de siempre.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mayura caminaba lentamente por la negrura de la noche sin estrellas mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en el ultimo tiempo. Sus brazos caían, cada uno a un lado de ella, como dejados sin importancia. Como si su dueña estuviera completamente perdida en alguno de sus pensamientos. No se había atrevido a preguntarle a Loki –kun lo que quería...Tal vez esas ráfagas de aires eran una señal... Aunque el pequeño niño había asegurado que una ventana había quedado abierta, la muchacha sabía que era una excusa...

Sus cabellos se movían al compás de su ritmo al caminar y sus mojadas ropas comenzaban a hacerlo también por un aumento de fuerza en las brisas nocturnas.

Estaba caminando hacia su casa mientras llovía desde hacia unos cuantos minutos. Se había negado a que Loki le prestara un paraguas o que la acompañara a su casa. Necesitaba que la lluvia cayera sobre ella, limpiando sus problemas y haciéndola sentir que estaba viva.

Últimamente su corazón le estaba dictando algo que podía hacer; le hablaba sobre algo que no quería escuchar; la hacia sentir de una manera que no quería experimentar; y la entristecía en momentos en los que necesitaba su felicidad. Su loco corazón la estaba impulsando a amar a alguien a quien no debía querer de esa manera. Por lo que en el ultimo tiempo había tratado de creer que estas sensaciones eran causadas por la simple alegría de tenerlo otra vez con ella...

Pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no era así...

Se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba enamorada...

De Loki -kun...

------------------------------------------------------------

El día amaneció negro y nublado, pero aun así un poco de luz se coló por una de las ventanas de la planta baja despertando a un pequeño perrito negro que dormía placidamente en una alfombra cálida y cómoda. Cuando ese poco de luz comenzó a molestarlo se levanto de su cama para dirigirse a la oficina de su padre; quería estar allí cuando la chica del misterio llegara y pasar todo el día con ella para poder reconocer el aura que la rodeaba y que no era tan parecido al de los humanos comunes. A demás debía saber porque su padre no se había dado cuenta de ello... ¿Seria que la chica del misterio estaba poseída otra vez?...

No.

Eso seguro que no. Sino ya hubiera atacado a su padre...o a alguno de los dioses. Pensando sobre estas cosas, Fenrir, se encamino a las escaleras subiéndolas con un poco de esfuerzo para esperar la llegada de la "novia" de su papá.

---------------------------------------------------------

Eran ya las 11 en la mañana y la muchacha peli-rosada llegaba a la casa de su amigo el detective. Repitiendo lo que venia haciendo hace unos cuantos días, freno frente a la puerta de pino tallada a mano, una vez mas...

La imagen de ese dibujo estaba grabada en su mente todo el tiempo. Obviamente por el hecho de verla tan detenidamente tan a menudo; y también porque le parecía un trabajado un poco extraño para una puerta.

A su parecer eran unas cuantas nubes que sostenían a un muchacho que no parecía ser mas grande que ella, pero que por lo visto era una especie de dios o algo por el estilo, ya que dos grandes y largas alas se abrían de su espalda... Ella hubiera preferido...¡un gran alien verde!...pero si a Loki –kun le gustaba...

Por alguna extraña razón, Mayura estaba muy pendiente de esta imagen, como si ella le hablara. Y le decía que tenía que mirarla, que ella era una respuesta. Claro que al verla siempre tan detenidamente, Mayura terminaba por creer que era una incógnita mas sobre Loki en vez de una respuesta...

Rodó el picaporte y entro de un salto a la oficina del misterioso Loki -kun. - Konnichiwa Mayura -chan- Loki hablo en un tono de indiferencia sin apenas mirarla lo que hizo que la chica de los ojos rojizos se enojara un poco.

Yamino no estaba dentro de la oficina, pero si Fenrir -kun. Así que jugaría con él.- Konnichiwa Loki, Fenrir- Mayura alzo en sus brazos al pequeño perro negro, quien no se resistió al ver que todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. La muchacha la abrazo de una forma maternal mientras acariciaba su corto pelaje con alegría. Le gustaban mucho los perros, ¡y aun mas Fenrir!... La adolescente se acerco felinamente hasta los cómodos sillones enfrentados y dejándose caer en ellos, aun con el cachorro en brazos, se relajo...una vez mas...

El pequeño detective aun no podía salir de su sorpresa. Se sentía muy raro que su "asistente" lo hubiera llamado nada mas que por su nombre, siendo que para ella el era un niño de ocho años, y teniendo también en cuenta que desde que el conocía a Mayura ella no había dejado de llamarle así...Exceptuando el hecho de que también lo llamara Kami -sama. Sin saber muy bien por que, sin querer averiguarlo tampoco, se sintió alegre. Alegre de que en especial aquélla muchacha no lo hubiera tratado como un niño...

------------------------------------------------------

En algún extraño lugar lejano...

Una sombra grande y de formidables características hablaba con otra sombra femenina...

-Ella es obviamente portadora de una fuerza mágica querida...- dijo la primera sombra con un tono calmado y dominante.

-¿A que te refieres?, ella es...¿una diosa?- la segunda pregunto con algo de horror y disimulando un poco de miedo en su dulce tono.

- No querida Frigga, ella es algo distinto que ni siquiera yo he llegado a comprender aun...pero te aseguro que lo descubriré- con algo de duda dijo refiriéndose a la segunda sombra...Frigga, la vidente.

- Odin, mi amor...¿crees que Jasshin Loki se haya dado cuenta?- dijo la que predice del futuro a su esposo

- No querida, si así hubiera sido, ese inepto de Loki ya le habría contado toda la verdad y estaría tratando de seducirla...- hablo con algo de desprecio el dios entre los dioses.

- ¿Y que?- pregunto seductoramente Frigga - ¿es que acaso eso te preocupa querido?...-

-Claro que no mi amor. Si tu sabes que yo solo pienso en ti-

--------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUARA!**

**Comentarios por favor! Se aceptan constructivos, destructivos, de toda clase!...**

**Pero quiero saber si seguir con esta historia o acabarla aquí porque no tendrá futuro...**

**Por favor!**

**Se los agradece mucho**

XD-Mayura-chan-XD Próximo capitulo (si es que hay próximo)   
Capitulo 1: Después de que la mentira recorrió seis veces la tierra...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Matantei Loki Ragnarok no es mío y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

_El día estaba terriblemente pesado. A pesar de que algunas nubes habían hecho su aparición hacia unos momentos, ella seguía sintiéndose terriblemente sofocada por el ambiente y la presión de la atmósfera._

_Era realmente extraño, estaban en primavera, y obviamente esto significaba lluvias pequeñas y pasajeras a demás de brisas frescas y días para nada calurosos. Pero por alguna razón, últimamente, el tiempo no seguía lo típico..._

_Mas bien era bastante atípico. _

_Primero tormentas con relámpagos que tiran árboles y postes de luz abajo. Y toda una ciudad escandalizada por esto._

_Y ahora un calor sofocante que te asfixia a cada momento._

Aun así, ella estaba presente en aquella mansión como todos los días. Aunque no hubiera nada que hacer mas que tirarse en aquel sillón mirando como Loki sonreía por el placer que le causaba ese tiempo y lamentarse de sus malas calificaciones mientras acariciaba a Fenrir-kun...

"**MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK, EL FINAL"**

**Capítulo 1: Después de que la mentira recorrió seis veces la tierra...**

**("después de que la mentira haya recorrido 6 veces la tierra, la verdad habrá juntado el valor suficiente para salir y enfrentarla")**

Ese día Loki estaba de muy buen humor, mas aun que los días anteriores. Era extraño pero notaba que a medida que el tiempo avanzaba se sentía mas seguro de la decisión que había tomado unos días atrás. Cada vez estaba mas feliz de no haber vuelto a Asgard.

El dios del caos leía un libro muy antiguo de Shekespeare escrito en su crepúsculo como escritor. Sonreía ampliamente por el hecho de ese hermoso día que lo acongojaba. Amaba el ambiente cálido y placentero que provocaban los días sofocantes y asfixiantes.

El sol estaba en su mas alto punto ya, y esto ocasionaba que la luz entrara por la ventana detrás del pequeño detective llenando la oficina de una gran luminosidad. A pesar de ser antigua, y de que esto la hiciese mas oscura, estaba completamente en todo su esplendor. Loki anoto mentalmente agradecerle a su hijo Yamino el haberla limpiado más a fondo el día anterior.

Mayura estaba relajada y acalorada en el sillón frente a Loki. No podía creer que a su amigo le gustara tanto que el calor lo asfixiara. Claro, ella no tenia idea de que aquel niño era el dios del fuego, el caos y las bromas, y que esa era la razón por la cual no sentía el calor tan sofocador y asfixiante como ella.

A su lado el pequeño cachorro negro se esforzaba por encontrar respuestas.

Por alguna razón sentía que era el único que se daba cuenta de su cambio de aura. Y probablemente lo era.

Pero ese era el dilema...¿por qué era el único que se enteraba de aquello?

Y era aun mas profundo de lo que cualquiera sospechara. El lobo desterrado de Asgard llevaba la cuenta de cuantos días venia sintiendo esto y algunos hechos que se le podrían relacionar. Se había dado cuenta que desde que su padre casi regresa a la tierra de los dioses, el clima estaría acompañando el humor de la mortal. Es mas, dudaba que fuera una mortal.

El día de la terrible tormenta había notado la inquietud y tristeza de la muchacha peli-rosa, y eso podría estar relacionándose, tal vez la misma tormenta se presentaba en su corazón o en su mente. Tal y como hoy, la adolescente había aparecido con una molestia que era copiada por el tiempo.

Era muy extraño...

Mientras cada persona en la oficina del detective pensaba en sus cosas la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente golpeando la pared y haciendo un estruendoso ruido, y detrás de esta apareció...

-¡Loki-sama! ¡Te amo!- ...¿Necesito decir que esta es Freya?...Bueno...la rubia irrumpió, rompiendo el magnifico e inusual silencio en el cuarto, abalanzándose sobre el dios atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, que protestaba por la acción de la voluminosa diosa.

-Freya que haces, ya suéltame. Freya suéltame por favor, ¡Freya!- El pequeño detective trataba de sacarla de encima ( N/A:¬¬ que pesada...) pero la diosa del amor no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención. Es más, se pegaba más a él a cada momento.

Mayura observaba mas que sorprendida. ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿conocía a Loki?.

La peli-rosa se acerco a la intrusa con paso lento y con una expresión de "jamás en mi vida te había visto" como si estuviera mirando a un extra terrestre o algo por el estilo.

-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿eres un pariente de Loki?, ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿de donde vienes?, ¿por qué no te he visto antes?, ¿Vienes de Europa como Loki?, ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¡Pareces vieja!, ¿A que vienes? ¿por qué abrazas a Loki? ¿es tu hermano? ¿es tu primo? ¿es tu amigo? ¿es tu primo segundo?...- La muchacha se acercaba cada vez mas a ella acosándola a preguntas con una tonta sonrisa de ilusión en su rostro, mientras que la diosa, asustada soltaba al dios del caos y caminaba hacia atrás tratando de evadir a esa chica tan rara.

El pequeño detective aprovecho la confusión de Freya para ponerse fuera de su alcance y luego de callar a Mayura la envió a su casa para poder hablar con la diosa a solas, al fin y al cabo, si ella estaba allí era por alguna razón.

Con desilusión y sin muchas ganas, la muchacha del uniforme marinero se retiro de la habitación cabizbaja y murmurando algo a lo que nadie le presto demasiada atención.

La puerta sonó y rechinó hasta quedar completamente cerrada...

En unos minutos el silencio reinó nuevamente. Y el tenso ambiente podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo...

Fue Loki quien rompió el hielo.

-¿A que vienes Freya?- su tono fue severo e interrogante, pero aun así no dejaba de ser algo burlón...siempre era burlón...

La diosa de la fertilidad y el amor enserió su mirada y su tono. Su amado se había dado cuenta de que ella debía decirle algo importante, si no ¿por qué estaría de vuelta en Midgard?...

-Loki-sama..- susurro casi inaudiblemente. Bajó su mirada, su pálida piel comenzó a sudar. Era difícil. Sus manos temblaban a la altura de su estómago. Trató de controlarse, pero no podría hacerlo así de fácil. Ganaría tiempo hasta que lo viese de verdad necesario, cuento más se alargara el momento en el que tuviera que hablar mejor sería. Pero lo haría tarde o temprano...después de todo ella había decidido contárselo...

-Transfórmate Loki-sama, no puedo tomarte en serio con esa forma infantil...- cuando ella hubo acabado de hablar su metamorfosis estaba completa, dejando así de brillar aquella cegadora luz que emitía al hacerlo, Freya lo miró algo avergonzada. No, definitivamente no seria fácil decirle la verdad. No a él, no sabiendo lo que quería a aquella mortal.

-Loki-sama...yo... escuche a Odín hablar sobre esa mortal que te acompaña siempre..- ante esto hizo un gesto de desagrado en la cara moviendo una de sus pálidas y delicadas manos en el aire-..Y...él...él dijo...- no podría hacerlo. Temía la reacción del dios, era peligroso cuado alguien tocaba "sus" cosas...y teniendo en cuenta que era posesivo y que todo lo consideraba suyo...- Loki-sama, la humana que te acompaña...ella...-

-¡Habla ya!- La rubia se asusto, su piel se erizo completamente, Loki-sama...SU Loki-sama, jamás la había tratado de esa manera tan...despreciable...Pero era obvio que ya no era..su Loki...ahora era de alguien mas...era de ella...

Algunas lagrimas amargas se formaron en sus bellos ojos violáceos, pero se esforzó para terminar la frase..

-Ella...ella tiene fuerza mágica...tanta como tu y yo- para este momento comenzó a dejar salir las lágrimas que venia reprimiendo...desde que conoció al dios del caos -¡¿Estas feliz ahora?!- El detective la miro confundido. Freya cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos a su rubia cabellera intentando contener aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba – ¡Ahora puedes ir y tratar de que sea tuya! ¡¿no es así?!...¿o vas a decirme que no estas enamorado de ella?..-

Loki la miró...¿era cierto eso?...¿él estaba...enamorado... de... Mayura?...

La diosa corrió hacia la puerta y de un golpe la abrió... pero... algo... la frenó...

Algo no la dejo irse...

Mas bien alguien...

Con grandes ojos de sorpresa y aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, Freya observó palideciendo y llevándose una de sus delicadas manos hacia su boca, lo que jamás hubiera deseado ver.

A una muchacha de cabellos rozados parada frente a ella, cabizbaja, pudo divisar pequeñas gotitas caer desde sus ojos rojizos...¿qué era lo que había hecho?...ahora alguien mas sufría como ella...o tal vez sufriría peor. Y por alguna razón sentía una presión en su pecho al ver a esa linda chica con su vida arruinada por su culpa... Se odiaba a sí misma...

Y es que Mayura era la misma imagen de la tristeza en ese momento... se veía frágil, como una inocente niña abandonada por sus ilusiones y sueños...se veía...tan... distinta.

Loki volteo.

Sintió el peligro a sus espaldas.

Y ya antes de verla sintió la culpa.

Sintió el miedo.

Un nudo en su garganta.

Presión en su pecho.

Escucho sollozos.

Vio irse a Freya sin dejar rastro.

Vio a Mayura tirarse de rodillas al suelo.

La vio poner en su cara sus dos pálidas manos, frágiles, como ella.

Y sintió su corazón doblarse de culpa...de miedo...de desesperación...

¿Porque debía ser él el que arruinara su vida?

**¡Continuara!**

**¡Chan, chan, chan, chan!**

**¡Jaja! **

**¡Me divertí mucho haciendo este pequeño capitulo! Espero ver sus comentarios**

**¡Gracias por todo! y si el capítulo no es de su agrado háganmelo saber**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**-****Xaica:**** ¡lindo review! Y aquí te dedicó este capitulo Gracias!!!**

**-****Hada-del-lago-negro:**** Gracias por tus felicitaciones y también va dedicado para ti el pequeño capitulo.**

**-****KagomeHb****: gracias por tu interés. También es para ti el capitulo.**

**-Cherrymeems****: espero ver tu review!. También para ti!**

**-****LadyLegna:**** Gracias por tu apoyo!...tambien te lo dedico.**

**-****R.-.Little Red Riding Hood.-.R: ****Si hubo próximo! Y acá esta dedicado para ti tambien!**

**-****Umbrella Agent****: bueno aunque no compartas mi forma de escribir en japonés u.u...también te lo dedico! Gracias por tu interés .**

**-****Kanashii.Umi****: review corta pero precisa! Gracias también dedicado a ti!**

XD-Mayura-chan-XD 

**Próximo capitulo:**

Capitulo 2: Las explicaciones que no hacen entender...


	3. Capítulo 2

**(Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro)**

**¡Lean mis comentarios al final de la historia por favor!**

_¿Qué es lo que se hace cuando la culpa invade tu ser?_

_¿Qué hacemos los mortales cuando lastimamos y derramamos las lágrimas de otro?_

_¿Lloramos también?_

_¿pedimos perdón?_

_¿Corremos y escapamos hasta que nuestras piernas ya no puedan mantenerse en pie?_

¿Qué es lo que nos hace mortales y nos diferencia de los seres de los ocho mundos restantes?

_Esa respuesta él si la sabía..._

_Su manera de actuar..._

_Eso es lo que hace a los mortales...mortales..._

_...Eso es lo que los hace tan diferentes...tan...comprensivos..._

_Ellos saben que su vida es corta...son concientes de la muerte y no desean dejar su mundo teniendo conversaciones, amores, preguntas, respuestas, declaraciones, abrazos, besos, quejas...nada...ellos no desean dejar nada pendiente..._

**Matantei Loki Ragnarok, El Final.**

**Capítulo 2: Explicaciones que no hacen entender...**

**(Aquellas explicaciones dadas sin razón y que en realidad no tienen argumento, no hacen entender al receptor)**

Truenos.

Lluvia.

Silencio.

Ella estaba sobre sus rodillas, astillándose, sobre el húmedo piso de madera, sobre sus lágrimas saladas.

Ella lo miraba con sus tristes ojos rojizos, lo hacia sentir culpable...de lo que en realidad era...

Pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de agua salían de sus ojos. Dolor.

Lo que hacia unos minutos era un terriblemente caluroso día, ahora era una tormenta.

Su corazón estaba mezclado...revuelto...no sabía que sentir... alegría... tristeza... desesperación... vergüenza...

Él la miraba con sus ojos color esmeralda.

Los mortales eran más complicados de lo que el habría pensado si no hubiera sido enviado a Midgard...

A ellos les dolían más las mentiras... los insultos... las pérdidas...

¿Por qué?

Porque ellos tienen la semanas... los días... las horas... los minutos... los segundos...contados...

No sabía que hacer...que decir... se odiaba a si mismo por no estar abrazándola en ese mismo instante...

...pero temía su reacción...

Tenía muchas ganas de acercarse a la peli-rosada,, pedirle perdón, hacerla entender, consolarla... besarla...

Y no se sorprendía de esas ganas. Pues aun estaba en duda, pero como dijo Freya, tal vez...estuviera enamorado de ella...

Se sentía raro. Pero ese debía ser el sentimiento de lastimar a la persona amada. Él nunca lo había sentido, porque simplemente nunca se había enamorado...

Que sabia es la vida... y que cruel el destino...

Que sabio el destino... y que cruel es la vida...

Pero ambos saben que hacer, ambos se complementan y deciden sus piezas juntos...

La vida busca las situaciones, las planea, las arregla, deja todo listo como en una bandeja de plata para que todo esté preparado. Su intelecto es increíble, ella sabe como acomodar las piezas para que todo quede listo, y lo hace sin apuro, porque ella sabe que siempre sale bien.

Más tarde el destino tira sus cartas, muestra sus jugadas y coloca a las personas en sus respectivos lugares para que todo coincida. Él juega sucio, usa trucos, amagues, te muestra una parte para luego hacer algo distinto. Pero a pesar de ser injusto, también es muy inteligente.

Y por último aquellos seres independientes agregan solos el ingrediente final... los sentimientos. Ellos son los manipulados por la injusticia y la crueldad. Pero al fin y al cabo, las cosas son así.

Es perfecto...siempre sale como ellos quieren, para el destino y su amante la vida es un espectáculo digno de admirar desde cerca...

Por eso es que se repite una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez...

Ellos lo planean...cada detalle... todo es perfecto...

Había escuchado a mucha gente llorar y amargarse por la injusticia de la vida.

Y es que nadie te firma en papel de oro que la vida y el destino serán justos, así que no puedes reclamar aunque el dolor te invada, te destruya, te desarme.

Jasshin Loki dio un paso. La madera crujió bajo sus pies.

Y uno más. El viento sopló con fuerza golpeando la ventana desde afuera.

Llegó hasta ella y la miro.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, algo que ni el mismo sabía que era...

Pero antes de que el dios del caos pudiera decir algo, la chica de pelo rozado, la muchacha alegre y enérgica que el había conocido hacia ya dos años se paró despacio con su cabeza gacha.

Y antes de abofetearlo lo miró.

Y en ese instante él sintió su odio y furia. Sintió lo decepcionada que estaba. Y no podía culparla de nada...

Entonces entendió.

Durante toda su vida el se había estado lavando las manos de cada hecho por el que le culpaban. Él, el mismísimo dios de las travesuras, las bromas, el caos, el desorden y el fuego, había negado ser culpable...

...culpable de Ragnarok. Culpable de la muerte de Baldr. Culpable de la ira de Hel. Culpable de la tristeza de Freya. Culpable de la pérdida del ojo de Heimidall. Culpable de haber estado en ese incómodo cuerpo de niño...

¡CULPABLE!

¿Lo era en realidad?

¿Era él...?

¿...el culpable de todos los horrores por los que se le condenaba?

Aun mantenía su cabeza hacia un lado. Su mejilla estaba completamente roja. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la zona de dolor. Gimió al tocar su herida y darse cuenta que la chica de verdad golpeaba fuerte.

Volvió su cabeza hacia la muchacha. Ella era tan hermosa.

¿Cómo era que no se detenía seguido a ver lo preciosa que era?

Su pálida piel estaba enrojecida, por el llanto, debajo de sus ojos, a la altura de la nariz. Estaba tan cerca de la colegiala que, al verla a los ojos pudo ver su confusión. Sus largos cabellos de aquel extraño color estaban un poco alborotados, después de todo había llevado sus frágiles manos hasta su cabeza para aliviar la jaqueca que le causaba llorar muchas veces durante las últimas horas.

- Mayura...- estaba por decirle la verdad. Tenía que decirle todo.- ...tienes que escuchar una larga historia...-

-...¿no crees que he escuchado suficiente por hoy?..- El nombrado se percato de lo cansada que estaba la muchacha en ese momento, no sintió su tono furioso, pero si muy lastimero y terriblemente agotado.

El detective le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, una de esas que difícilmente se veían en él.

No era una de aquellas seductoras sonrisas que hacían desfallecer a cualquier ser del género femenino.

Solo una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

- Pero no puedo fiarme de que mañana volverás para que pueda explicarte la verdad...- Mayura lo miró intentando decirle que era algo de lo que nadie podía fiarse después de haber mentido de esa manera. – Insisto en que por hoy te quedes aquí. A demás es muy tarde, ya oscureció y llueve muy fuerte fuera.-

Ella lo meditó, no podía quedarse allí. Él la había engañado, se había burlado de ella, y ahora ¿le pedía que se quedara en su casa?

-Loki-kun...- una lágrima se formo sus ojos al recordar ese apodo cariñoso que le había puesto – Te burlaste de mi...yo no tengo ganas de volver a verte otra vez...-

-Pero debes hacerlo, sino te arrepentirás todo tu vida de no haberme escuchado ...- Interrumpió. La adolescente lo miró. Ella aun se veía triste y dolida.

Por otra parte, a demás de no saber si volvería mañana en la mañana, el detective estaba seguro que el padre de Mayura lo mataría si ella llegara a regresar a su casa en ese estado...no es que le importara demasiado...pero él no quería que ella hablara demás a su padre.- ¿No crees?...-

-...¿Puedo llamar a mi padre para avisarle, Loki-sama?- Se rindió.

Lo había hecho apropósito.

Él se sintió mal cuando la escuchó llamar lo de esa manera tan...formal...

Antes lo había llamado Loki-kun, seguramente se había acostumbrado a ese apodo. Lo único que lo reconfortaba, era saber que ella ya no lo vería más como un niño de ocho años...ahora sería un poco más para ella...eso si lograba hacerla entender y que Mayura lo perdonara, claro.

-Adelante, Yamino te ayudará a utilizar el teléfono (vale destacar que el teléfono era antiguo y difícil de utilizar), después puedes ir a dormir, supongo que no querrás cenar conmigo...-

Sabía que esa estrategia le había funcionado con muchas diosas para conseguir su perdón, hacerse el cachorro abandonado las hacía sentir culpables, y generalmente obtenía por respuesta un "no te preocupes", "no fue mi intención", o "no te guardo rencor", hasta un "lamento haberte hacho sentir tan culpable".

Pero creo que Loki no tuvo en cuenta que Mayura era una chica muy especial. Ella solo

salió sigilosamente de la habitación después de responder con un inaudible "si"...

-Yamino...- La serpiente de Midgard escucho una aguda voz en un tono lastimero llamarlo. Él estaba secando la vajilla que habían utilizado para tomar el té hacía unas dos horas. Al ver a Mayura tan destrozada se le partió el corazón. –¿Podrías ayudarme a utilizar el teléfono?- La chica hablaba suavemente, sin engría en su voz. No tenía ganas de nada.

-Mayura...¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?- preguntó Yamino condoleciéndose de la linda chica.

-Yamino-san...ya sé la verdad.-

En ese instante una pieza antigua de cerámica, una taza decorada con pequeñas flores pintadas a mano y algunos detalles en dorado, una vajilla irremplazable que el hijo de Loki sostenía entre sus manos y un trapo para secarla...

...cayó...cayó y se partió en mil pedazos contra el piso, la cerámica se dispersó por todo el suelo, las pequeñas flores estaban resquebrajadas en los trozos de taza que cubrían el piso...

...y el que la dejó caer estaba completamente en shock.

-Te esperaré en el living donde está el teléfono. Loki-sama dice que debo quedarme a dormir hoy, y tengo que avisar a mi padre-

Mayura se dio vuelta y desapareció de la cocina dejando a un Yamino muy sorprendido.

-Koban-wa, habla Daidoji- Mayura se alegró de escuchar la voz de alguien en quien podía confiar del otro lado de la línea.

-Moshi moshi, otōsan - una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Aun así hablaba muy bajo y se entendía muy poco.

-¡Hija!, me tenías preocupado, es tarde y llueve mucho, muchos árboles se cayeron por el viento, y aquí no hay luz, los cables se cortaron por la tormenta...-

-Papá, hoy me quedaré en casa de Loki-ku...Loki-kun-Tuvo que decirlo, su padre no sabía la verdad.

-...llueve demasiado para que vuelva a casa a pie. Te veré mañana- La muchacha cortó la conversación dejando a su padre un poco colgado, y también algo asqueado por haber tenido que escuchar el nombre de "Loki".

La peli- rozada suspiró, limpió sus ojos con una de sus delicadas y pálidas manos, había dejado escapar una lágrima más.

Muy lentamente y sumida en sus pensamientos subió la antigua escalera de unos 20 escalones.

Miró la primer habitación. Cerrada, como siempre. Se acercó para ver la decoración tan delicada de la madera de aquella vieja puerta.

-Así que eras tu..- dijo suavemente, posando su mano sobre el muchacho tallado con dos grandes alas. Sonrió irónicamente.- Tu eras la respuesta...-

Así uno de los días mas importantes de su vida, uno de esos que cambian completamente tu forma de pensar y te llevan a saber cosas nuevas, aconteció en la vida de Mayura Daidoji.

Ahora vendría lo más difícil.

**¡Continuará!** **o ¿qué tal? ¡Quiero comentarios! ¡¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!!...por favor!**

**Bueno, a partir del próximo capítulo van a empezar a atarse algunos cabos sueltos y otros desatados...así que espero que lean atentamente porque todo estará muy relacionado.**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo y los comentarios anteriores!**

**¡De verdad me ayudan mucho!**

**Y Por su puesto este capítulo va dedicado a :**

**Xxkellita.chanxX:**** ¡perdón por no haberte agregado en mis dedicaciones del capítulo anterior!...pero ahora estas incluida..(y yo también soy de acuario o)**

**LedyLenga:**** gracias por tu review! Y con respecto a lo de Mayura..te habrás dedo cuenta que si, escuchó todo u.u...pobrecita...que lástima me da...(entonces para que escribiste eso ¬¬) callate conciencia! Ò.ó...**

**Picara****: bueno espero que hayas leído este capítulo y que te guste tanto como los anteriores también es para ti.**

**Andrea:**** Gracias de verdad! Espero que este capítulo también te guste como el anterior **

**Kanashii.Umi:**** de nada u.u...que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior porque este es mas largo aah! Y me encanta tu fanfiction "I see you"..está muy lindo!...pero lo dejaste muy cortito el último capítulo ¬¬... espero que lo actualices pronto!**

**LadySesshomaru****: he aquí la continuación! Y espero que te guste como quedó la parte que sigue! **

**D.N.Angel:**** Lindo review! Te agradezco y es que en el primer capítulo no podías escribirme porque no había actualizado para que alguien si haber entrado a su cuenta o sin tener una publicara un review, pero me lo recomendaron y lo actualicé! por suerte, ahora me puedes escribir...**

**Gracias también a todos los que lo leen y no publican reviews****. Yo los entiendo, a veces da un poco de fiaca -.-, pero si me apoyan en esto lo voy a terminar, y no es que no importa, total otro va a poner su comentario, se trata de expresar su opinión y hacerme entender cosas que por ahí están mal..o...decir que les gustó **

**Bueno...hasta pronto!**

**XD-Mayura-chan-XD **

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Capitulo 3: Explicaciones que no entiendo, pero debo perdonar.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**(Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, porque si no el final no hubiera sido el visto en el anime, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro)**

_Abrió uno de sus ojos._

_Ya era de día._

_Miró a su alrededor._

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_La muchacha de los cabellos rozados observó bien lo que la rodeaba._

_Se encontraba en una habitación de paredes claras y sin decoraciones. En el lado izquierdo del cuarto se hallaba la cama sobre la cual estaba recostada; no recordaba haber tenido esas sábans azules que la cubrían nunca; tambien había una mesa de luz hecha de pino, muy pequeña a uno de sus lados, y sobre esta una lámpara _

_decorada en azul se hallaba prendida. _

_Las cortinas de una ventanita frenta a ella estaban abiertas, pero aun así no esntraba demasiada luz, pudo deducir que estaba nublado. Se ayudó con sus manos para quedar sentada un poco más abajo de la almohada. _

_Aun estaba confuso._

_¿Qué era lo que hacia allí?_

_Se miró a si misma. Tenía una camisa blanca puesta. ¿Por qué habría dormido con ella?_

_Tocó la tela que rozaba su cuerpo. Era tan suave y estaba tan blanca y limpia._

_Se llevó el cuello de la prenda hacia el rostro, hasta que pudo olerla fácilmente. Era un aroma tan familiar y agradable..._

_Estaba por decir algo en voz alta, un pensamiento, lo hacía generalmente, pero no pudo. Su garganta la estaba matando. _

_Sostuvo su cuello entre sus dos pálidas manos intentando aliviar el dolor, y entonces...recordó..._

_Esa era la habitacion de huéspedes de la casa de Loki-kun..._

_Recordó..._

_Su garganta le dolía porque durante la fría noche anterior, había llorado hasta quedarse sin lagrimas y dormirse del cansancio._

_Estaba allí porque Loki-kun le había dicho que debía quedarse para poder explicarle algunas cosas al otro día. Algunas"muchas" cosas._

_Ese olor que aquella camisa blanaca poseía era el de Loki-kun. Él se la había dado porque, al ser una visita imprevista la suya, no tenía ninguna prenda de dormir, y para no arrugar su uniforme escolar, Yamino-san se la había alcanzado antes de comenzar con la cena de esa noche._

_El día estaba nublado porque toda la noche había sido terriblemente tormentosa y lluviosa. El sol no había asomado aun._

_También recordaba que Loki-kun ya no era Loki-kun. _

_Corrección:_

_"Loki-kun jamas había sido Loki-kun".Y tendría que acostumbrarse al Loki-"sama". Él era un dios, y merecia ser tratado como tal._

_Corrección:_

_Loki-kun jamas había sido Loki-kun.Y tendría que acostumbrarse al Loki-"sama". "El era un dios, aunque no mereciera ser tratado como tal"._

_Y con estos pensamientos y aun algo cansada, dejó la cama en la que había dormido para poder enfrentar algo a lo que, sin saber la razón, le temía._

**Matantei Loki Ragnarok, El Final.**

**Capitulo 3: Explicaciones que no entiendo, pero debo perdonar...**

**("No importa si no entiendes las razones de sus errores; ellos no pretenden que seas ellos; ellos **

**solo quieren tu perdón...").**

Una hermosa muchacha de ojos colorados y profundos...

Una niña fragil y blanca como la porcelana, de cabellos largos y rozados...

Una adolescente dolida y temerosa de lo que fuera a escuchar; confundida...

Mayura bajaba las escaleras principales de la agencia muy lentamente.

Hacía ya unos diez minutos que daba paso por paso, muy despacio, tratando de atrasar el momento. Disfrutando el cálido toque de la madera del barandal del cual se sostenía. Pero...¿por que temía?...

¿Que era lo que ella no deseaba escuchar?...¿Que el se iría?...¿que jamás le vería otra vez?

La muchacha lo había pensado tanto tiempo que ya no parecía tener sentido. Era como cuando pasaba tanto tiempo con sus misterios. Al final todo parecia ser cierto; nadie tenía tal seguridad para decir lo que es común en esta tierra o no.

Aunque la mentira del dios del caos estaba muy presente en ella, se sentía mejor. Después de todo, ella había comenzado a pensar que estaba enamorada de Loki-kun, pero no era así...

Ella no estaba enamorada de un niño de 8 años. Ella estaba enamorada de un dios.

Por lo menos tenía mas posibilidad de abrirse a lo que sentía ahora que sabía que él no era lo que ella pensaba. Pero aun así...dolía saber que durante todo este tiempo, desde hacia dos años, él le mentía y se burlaba de ella, tratándola como a la inútil que era.

Al fin termino de descender aquellas interminables escaleras de madera decoradas con flores de Liz. El símbolo de los reyes.

Arrastró sus pies por el mármol de la planta baja. A pesar de estar calzada con sus zapatos formales escolares, podía sentir el frío del piso helarle hasta la médula...

¿O sería ese el miedo y el terror de lo que fuera a escuchar?

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar al living, donde la esperarían Yamino-san, Fenrir-kun y...Loki-SAMA.

Unos pasos más y atravezó la abertura que comunicaba la habitacion en donde las escaleras descendían con el cuarto donde desayunaría.

Entonces recordó tambien aquella hermosa taza de porcelana que Yamino-san había roto al día anterior cuando ella le contó que en realidad sabía la verdad...

Él estaba sorprendido, pero no la cuestionó sobre cuál era la verdad que sabía; por lo tanto, el también le había mentido. Él sabía la codisiada verdad que ella tenía a medias.

Claro, ella era la única estupida.

Todos sabían la verdad...

...excepto la tonta de Mayura.

Ya había llegado. Entró al living, todos voltearon a verla.

En la gran y antigua mesa, estaba servido un delicioso desayuno irlandés; Las tortas de chocolate y vainilla se veían perfectas, seguramente Yamino-san había estado desde muy temprano haciéndolas, y el aroma a té se sentía desde el umbral de la habitación, un aroma tan suave y gustoso que aunque no fuera fanática de aquella infusión, lo tomaría hoy.

Pasó a un lado de la silla donde estaba Loki-sama, el mantenía sus codos sobre la mesa y estaba apoyado en sus manos mientras la miraba pasar; también detrás de Yamino-san, que la observó detenidamente hasta que ella desapareció detrás de él; y frente a Fenrir-kun que comía glotonamente mientras la cosita rosa flotaba dormida encima suyo.

Y se sentó en una punta de la mesa. Justo frent...

Mayura Volteo a ver donde Fenrir comía animadamente...

Allí estaba, un quequeño fantasmita volador de color rosa que dormía levitando sobre la cabeza del cachorro negro. No se asustó por el hecho, simplemente se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Sonrió, primero tímidamente hasta que una pequeña risita se escucho haciendo eco en la fría habitación.

Mayura volvío la cabeza a Loki, quien no quiso saber la razón de su risa, pero se alegró de verla.

Ella lo escucho atentamente, aun curiosa por aquel extraño ser.

-Mayura-chan, de verdad lo lamento- Mayura ya comenzaba a perdonarlo; se oía tan arrepentido al respecto. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque fuera un adulto le provocaba la misma ternura que cuando era un niño de nueve años. De verdad sentía algo por Loki, y cada vez se enteraba más de aquello.

- ...creo que te debo muchas explicaciones...pero...por dónde empezar...- El dios del caos rascó su cabeza en señal de pensar, pero no encontraba la manera de decir lo que debería haberle contado desde un principio.

La muchacha estaba extrañamente sonriendo. Y es que se había cansado de llorara y de culparlo. Al fin y al cabo ella habría dado su vida por ver un fushigy mystery, pero ahora lo estaba viviendo, y eso era gracias al muchacho que se encontraba del lado opuesto de la gran y antigua mesa de madera.

-Papi..- Un pequeño cachorro color negro se acerco a Loki aun con restos de comida en toda su cara y tiró de la botamanga de su pantaló para captar su atencón -...porque no le preguntas lo que ya sabe, y a partir de eso cuéntale toda la verdad...-

Loki sonrio con orgullo a su hijo. Podría ser muy mañoso, pero en verdad era inteligante.

-A ver, Mayura, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que ya sabes?- Mayura dejo de mirar a el lobo desterrado y volteó a verlo algo asombrada.

-De acuerdo...- Mayura parecía algo nerviosa...

-Sé...sé...- Pensó por un momento lo que hiba a decir...esta era su gran oportunidad de descargarse, haría sentir mal a Loki por unos momentos para vengarse, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía...y esta chance no se la perdería por nada...

-Sé que Loki-kun jamás fue Loki-kun...- Un minuto de silencio. Ella se mostró triste ante eso, y su tono, fingido debería aclararse, culpó a Loki. Mayura era de verdad una gran actriz.

-Sé, sé que siempre fui la tonta de la que se burlaron- Loki hizo un ademán de protestar, no muy de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero en seguida ella continuó con su monólogo.

-Sé también que hasta hace un día, era la única en esta casa que no sabía nada al respecto.- Parecía estar un poco enojada por eso, pero era la más pura verdad...le habían ocultado algo grande.

-Sé que Loki-sama en verdad es un dios- El detective hizo mala cara al oir su nuevo apodo. Y ella sonrió por dentro al ver su rostro de esta manera.

-Y que fue él quien apareció el día que Loki-kun estaba por irse, y el mismo que me encontre aquel día en la pastelería- Se veía un poco más feliz a partir de este recuerdo; su voz empezó a sonar algo más fuerte.

Todos seguían mirándola atentamente para ver que más sabía sobre la verdad; la tan preciada verdad de la que nadia hablaba.

-Sé que él estuvo por irse muy lejos de aquí. No sé como lo sé, yo solo sé que lo sé...- Todos se perdieron en esa parte...no hace falta que la entiendas, es Mayura

¿recuerdas?

Unos segundos más de espacio que los tenían a todos intrigados. Hasta allí era lo que logicamente tendría que saber o haber deducido después de lo que había escuchado. Pero ella parecía tener algo mas para decir...

-También se que hay una cosa que flota de color rosa allí- dijo señalando a la "cosa que flota", es decir, Echan, que flotaba durmiendo a unos pasos de donde ellos se hallaban - Y que hace unos minutos Fenrir-kun habló...- Esto último lo dijo con una expresión de confusión muy graciosa.

El dios del caos se paró dejando su silla y sosteniendose con ayuda de la vieja mesa. El se veía...casi...horrorizado...

-Ella puede ver, puede oir...- murmuro inaudiblemente mientras sostenía sus cabeza con su mano -Freya tenía razón...-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la oficina de del detective, Mayura y Loki discutían algunos detalles finales sobre la verdad.

Para suerte del apuesto muchacho, la hermosa jóven había comprendido rápidamente el hecho de que él tuviera tres hijos reconocidos y más sin reconocer; que se hubiera casado catorce veces y que la última espoza hubiera muerto; que todas las diosas de Asgard estuvieran enamoradas de él; que Narugami, Freya, Kaitou-san, Kazumi-kun, Ur, Skuld y Verdandi también eran dioses/as; también le habló de Reyia, a quien obviamente no recordaba debido a su desaparición voluntaria de Midgard.

Loki le contó sobre Echan, Fenrir-kun y Hel. Ahora ella sabía también sobre todos los hechos sobrenaturales que había vivido y de los que él la había salvado.

¡Cuántas cosas se había perdido solo por ser mortal!

Pero el detective también le había dicho que a partir de ahora podría ver, escuchar y sentir el mundo desconocido para los humanos.

-¿Por qué Loki-sama?- preguntó algo confundida -¿Por qué podré ver, escuchar y sentir?

El apuesto dios que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio con las manos estrelasadas debajo de su mentón, meditó la pregunta por unos momentos. Él no sabía la respuesta, es más, se había enterado hacía apenas un día sobre su nuevo poder.

-Mayura..- La nombrada se hallaba, como todos los días, recostada en el sillón frente al dios del caos, estaba bastante cómoda.

Loki se levantó de su asiento y miró fuera de la oficina por el gran ventanal detrás de su escritorio -...Tu tienes algo que los demás no...- dijo seriamente sin voltear a mirarla-...pero me temo que aun no sé que es...-

La jóven de ojos rojizos volteó a ver por la ventana también; estaba despejándose, el sol asomaba un poco detrás de una nube gris.

Echan, o la "cosita que flota", se acercó a la muchahca que descansaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Punyaaaaan...- Mayura lo miró con ternura. Le sonrió cálidamente y luego sin previo aviso lo abrazó muy maternalmente.

-¡Eres tan lindo!...- dijo la muchacha al pequeño fantasmita que estaba entre sus brazos. Volvía la curvatura de sus labios a su rostro. -...¡Kawai fushigi mystery!-

El apuesto dios volteó a verla. Quería verla reír, verla sentirse bien una vez más. Sabía que no podía demostrar lo que desaba, porque la vulnerabilidad es debilidad, y el amor es dolor.

Pero la gran pregunta era...¿llegaría todo a ser como antes?

-Loki-tama...¡Mayura-chan buena!- Echan lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras la muchacha seguía abrazándolo cariñosamente y acariciándolo mientras el pequeño yurei hacía unos pequeños ruidos de placer envuelto en los brazos de Myaura.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme...-

La muchacha del uniforme marinero dejó escapar al extraño ser de entre sus brazos. Loki estaba observandola con sus ojos color esmeralda y una tierna sonrisa, esperando una respuesta.

Ella sonrió un poco. Bajó sus cabeza para no delatar sus sonrojo, obviamente le costaría acostumbrarse averlo de esa manera. Después de todo ver todos los días a un niño de ocho años, un lindo niño de ocho años, no es lo mismo que ver todos los días a un adulto tan lindo como el niño anterior. (xD)

-Creo...que puedo intentarlo...- Dijo Mayura mientras acomodaba detrás de su oreja unos rozados cabellos rebeldes y volvía a levantar su cabeza mirándolo con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

Entonces Loki, el dios del caos hizo una anotación mental:

No.

Todo sería muy distinto a antes.

Y para mejor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¡Continuará!**

**Bueno ¿qué tal estuvo?...¡necesito respuestas!**

**Estoy poniendome las pilas con esto...ya voy por el 3er capitulo sin contar el prologo!...igualmente estuvo algo corto este cap...**

**Bueno pasemos a los agradecimientos! .**

**y espero reviews!**

**Gracias a:**

**-R.-.Little Red Riding Hood.-.R**

**-Andrea**

**-Umbrella Agent**

**-Angie**

**-Lady Lenga**

**-Xxkellita-chanxX**

**-Picara**

**-Joy**

**-Kanashi.Umi**

**-D.N.Angel**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes mis lectores! TT que emoción...Gracias...les agradezco por este premio novel de la escritura...o.o..bueno...**

**Adios! xD **

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Capítulo 4: Reaparición Heimidall y Freyr**


	5. Capítulo 4

**(Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro)**

_Mayura Daidouji atravieza la verja que separa la calle del jardin frontal de la casa del dios del caos._

_El césped que se hallaba a la derecha e izquierda del camino que conducía hasta la puerta de la mansión se encontraba completamente bañado en un transparente rocío que había caído durante la fría y despejada noche anterior._

_La muchacha entra con una sonrisa atravezando el umbral. _

_Hoy era viernes._

_Había llegado más temprano de lo habitual, ya que en estos días el profesor que ocupaba las últimas dos horas de clases se había enfermado y el establecimiento no hallaba suplente para el maestro._

_La hermosa chica sube hacia la planta superior velozmente, estaba muy inquieta. Loki-sama le había pedido su asistencia hoy (a pesar de saber que ella iría) pero no le había aclarado muy bien porque._

_-¡Konnichiwa!- grita Mayura mientras ingresa a la oficina del dios del fuego y el caos. Allí frente a la puerta estaba Loki sentado detrás de su escritorio en su verdadera apariencia. Obviamente no sería nada fácil para la pobre chica acostumbrarse a verlo todos los días en su forma Kakusei._

_Loki estaba sentado trás su escritorio, mantenía sus codos encima del viejo mueble frente a él con un aire muy misterioso y algo así como una sonrisa enigmática, una de esas que dicen "yo sé algo que vos no" sin palabras._

_-Konnichiwa, Mayura.- respondió con una sonrisa, una de sus muy habituales sonrisas, si es que entienden a lo que me refiero (¬¬)._

_Pero extrañamente para los presentes la chica del uniforme marinero no mostró ninguna señal de verse afectada por el hecho (me refiero a un sonrojo, o nerviosismo). Aunque, como si Mayura tuviera un espejo protector, si afecto de vuelta a Loki debido a la reacción de la muchacha. No se suponía que ella simplement diera la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y luego se acomodara en un sillón frente a él._

_Definitivamente esa no era la idea._

**Capitulo 4: Reaparición Heimdall y Freyr...**

**("Como para que un idiota no sea suficiente, este mundo esta plagado de ellos. Y lo peor es que están más cerca de lo que piensas...")**

Desde hacía ya unos cuantos días, más exactamente desde aquel martes en el que Mayura fue informada sobre toda la verdad, Loki había intentado con todas sus fuerzas y ganas de generar la misma reacción en ella que en las demás. Pero ella era, aparentemente, inmune a todo lo que intentaba.

Lo único que lograba era un pequeño sonrojo cuando entraba a la habitación, ¡y eso realmente lo desesperaba!...

La primera vez que Mayura había visto su forma Kakusei había actuado como una más del resto, pero luego de esa primera impresión jamás había podido ver algo parecido nuevamante.

-¿Lo leiste?- pregunta Loki ansioso a la muchacha de los cabellos rozados y la piel de porcelana. La chica lo mira con una sonrisa muy enérgica y con delicadeza toma su portafolios marrón de cuero, abre el pequeño cierre color plateado y busca durante algunos minutos dentro de él. Unos momentos luego saca sus páidas y frágiles manos de dentro del maletín con un libro algo empolvadoy bastante viejo.

Era una pieza muy antigua de una gran colección mitológica y de varias religiones antiguas. Este tomo rojo oscuro y desgastado por el tiempo con algunas decoraciones doradas, en la tapa en letras góticas y retorcidas dejaba leer "La Mitología Nórdica".

El apuesto muchacho se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a la muchacha le extendía el libro aun sentada en aquel cómodo sillón. Él había insistido para que ella lo leyera completamente, y optó de todos los libros sobre esta mitología por este que tenía anotaciones suyas en los márgenes, y así ella podría descubrir quien era quien esn esta vida.

Loki retiró de las manos de su hermosa asistente aquel tomo del acopio completo; este se hallaba a sus espaldas, acomodado en los estantes de un mueble de roble oscurecido por el paso de los años, en los espacios entre cada libro había dos o tres telarañas que delataban la antigüedad de la recopilación y hacían el lugar un poco más avejentado y recóndito.

Así también, sabienso que la joven había leído la obra, podría presumir de sus hazañas con la chica. Provablemente esa era la razón principal. Pero no había tenido en cuenta algunos detalles...

Pequeños detalles...

Detalles como que él era considerado el odio puro, la venganza, lo injusto, la mentira, la rabia, el aprovechamiento y tantos otros horrores que tal vez en algún momento habían sido ciertos, acertados y bastante justos, pero eso era algo que no lo caracterizaba demasiado ahora.

El detective regresó a su silla trás la mesa y tomó el periódico de aquel día. Estaba cargado de muchísimas noticias del mundo mortal. Daría cualquier cosa por poder leer las noticias de su mundo y reirse de aquellos pobres bobos que sufrían por la llegada del Ragnarok. Jaja...y pensar que ellos estaban pendientes de eso...Jaja.

-¿Loki-sama?- llamó Mayura algo confundida al dios.

-Mayura, ya te he dicho que no me llames así...- reprendió el muchacho sin quitar la vista del periódico.

-¿Pero como voy a llamarte entonces?- unos minutos de silencio antes de que Mayura continuara hablando-...eso no es importante, pero...hay algo que me gustaría saber sobre todo lo que dice ese libro...-

Loki termino de escuchar esa frase pacíficamente, y antes de pedirle que continuara se levantó de su silla lentamente y se dirigió hacia donde Mayura descanzaba esperando una respuesta, se sentó del lado opuesto al que Mayura estaba sentada, en el sillón frente a ella.

-¿E-e..es cierto?...todo lo que dice ese libro...¿e-e es...verdad?- Una pequeña gota de sudor al estilo anime se formó en la caeza del dios.

-Bu-bueno...algunas cosas son exageraciones...y..- Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo que el libro decía era verdad. Aunque fuara calificado como un traidor y estafador, todos aquellos robos y las historias de mala muerte, eran ciertas...terribles...pero ciertas...-..¿qué acaso no leiste mis anotaciones?...

Naturalmente, el habría entregado su mortalidad antes de quedar como un bárbaro, fuera ante quien fuera...en realidad, le importaba más si la persona era Mayura...de alguna manera no podía dejar que ella creyese todas esas mentiras/verdades que eran ya parte de un pasado lejano, en una tierra lajana, en donde los sueños y ambiciones eran lejanos a los de ahora.

Mayura vio entrar a Yamino a la habitación donde ellos estaban después de haber preparado algún tentempié. Ingresó con una precioso bandeja de madera pintada en colores claros y con algunas flores en decoración, y sobre esta unas cuatro tazas y una tetera con los mismos colores que la que él había dejado caer esa tormentosa noche que aun venía a su memoria cuando se sentía dolida y perturbada; también llevaba un pequeño plato con algunos pequeños pasteles decorados con crema glace y pequeños confites plateados.

La serpiente de Midgard dejó en el escritorio del apuesto dios aquellas piezas antiguas que hacían juego unas con las otras, alcanzó una jícara refinada a cada uno de los presentes y dejó una de ellas en el suelo para su hermano mayor, que pronto despertaría de su larga siesta al oler la comida y el té.

Mayura sorbió un poco del té tan delicioso que Yamino-san preparaba todos los días algo asustada, sintió en su boca el gusto dulce a hierbas y ese sabor que caracterizaba a la infusión de Yamino. Sin terminar su taza la apoyó delicadamente sobre la pequeña mesa ratona color madera frente al sillón sobre el cual estaba recostada.

Loki se dió cuenta de su repentino temor y la miró algo asombrado, quería saber que era lo que la acongojaba tanto ahora. Cada vez su preocupación por ella crecía más. Despés de todo temía que se la quitaran...otra vez.

-_Serpiente-_ pensó la muchacha de los cabellos rozados fugazmente. Sus manos que se hallaban sobre su falda escolar estaban presionando la tela de algodón y nylon, tanto que ya empezaba a dolerle Estaba temblando_ -...serpiente_.- bajó su cabeza intentando controlarse, tenía que resistir, eran solo unos minutos -serpiente...-esta vez fue un susurro tan sueve como una brisa veraniega que llegó a oidos del apuesto muchacho frente a ella, quien la miró algo sorprendido y sin saber a lo que se refería.

-Mayura, ¿daijobu?- preguntó el detective algo preocupado por su hermosa asistente. La chica parecía horrorizada.

-¡SERPIENTE!-Gritó la adolescente; de un salto se cruzó la oficina entera, y atravezando la puerta bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al hall de entrada sin dejar rastro alguno...

-Yamino-kun...creo que tendría que haber arrancado la página en la cual hablan sobre la gran serpiente de Midgard...¿ne?- Echan, Fenrir,que se había despertado por el grito de la chica del misterio y Yamino miraban la puerta por donde Mayura había salido disparada hacía unos segundos, un poco extrañados por su reacción.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-De verdad lo lamento, Yamino-san...pero ya sebes el terror que me dan las se-ser...serpientes...-dijo la muchacha de los cabellos rosas algo asqueada por la palabra.

Mayura había vuelto unos minutos después de su tan extraño/normal comportamiento.

Yamino sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar lo que ella sentía. Obviamente no podía agradarle a todos pero le dolía que fuera una persona tan cercana a la que no le agradaran las serpientes. La entendía, no podía culparla por odiar a un ser tan repugnante como era él.

-No te pongas triste Yamino-san...¡tu me agradas!...eres un fushigi mystery...es solo que tendré que acostumbrarme al hecho de que seas una...ser-ser...serpiente- y como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos la chica lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. -Tienes que entender que solo sera cuestión de tiempo...- La muchahca lo miró con una debil sonrisa que lo calmó, y luego se retiró a la oficina de Loki nuevamente a ver si conseguían algún caso.

-_Después de todo...-_pensó Yamino alegremente_-...algún día no muy lejano será mi"mama"...ne?...-_**(N/A: o.o...xD...que buena idea la mía) **Verdaderamente él conocía a su padre...y sabía quienes les importaban...y quienes les importaban muuuucho...

-Muy bien...- dijo Loki ya cansado del aburrido día-...¿por qué no vamos a pasear por la ciudad?...después de todo hace semanas que no tenemos un caso nuevo...-

-¡Siiii!- respondió Mayura con alegría mientras subía las escalera para buscar a cierto cachorrito negro que seguía durmiendo y al kawaii mystery que seguía en la oficina de Loki-sama.

En unos diez minutos todos estaban ya caminando por las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Loki había ideado el plan perfecto para poner celosa a Mayura, y así ver que ella demostraba un poco...aunque sea un poco...de preocupación por lo que el hacía o dejaba de hacer. Mientras caminaban por la acera, al no poder ir todos juntos, el dios del caos iba junto con la muchacha del uniforme marinero mientras que Echan flortaba sobre su cabeza. Y un poco más atrás Yamino y Fenrir venían frenando en cada puesto de comida o locales de compra por correo que hubiera (xD si hay locales no es necesario comprarlo por correo).

Myura estaba bastante enojada, Loki-sama quería hacerla quedar como una estúpida, mientras pasaban cerca de alguna muchacha él les guiñaba un ojo o coquetaba con ellas...¡que descaro!

No sabía por que, pero cuando lo veía hacer eso se sentía enojada. Parecía como si quisiera decirles algo a aquellas muchachas...pero...¿que?...si ellas no tenían la culpa de encontrarse con un...un...¡egocéntrico como él! **(N/A: ò.ó eso Mayu enójate que no te mereces esto!)**

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!...- le reprendió Mayura mientras lo tironeaba de uno de sus brazos alejandolo de un pequeño grupo de nuevas admiradoras que se había creado.

El muchacho sonrió maliciosamente...ella estaba cayendo en su trampa -¿Por qué debería dejar de hacerlo?- preguntó mirándola de frente, tan cerca que podía oler ese aroma a sakuras que desprendía su cabello-¿te molesta, Mayura?-

La nomrada lo miró algo enojada, conocía ese juego...y no caería en él -Claro que no, mientras que no estés conmigo...- respondió haciéndo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Loki -...sino me haces quedar como tonta- dijo señalando a una multitud de gente que miraba atenta su pelea mientras que comentaban chismes sobre ellos y que al verse descubiertos se hicieron los distraídos mirando hacia otro lado **(N/A: odio cundo hacen eso!)**.

_- No...definitivamente yo caí en su trampa...- _Pensó el apuesto dios algo afectado. Mejor se dejaba de coquetear con las muchachas que se le cruzaban, después de todo su ego ya había sido tirado al suelo, no podría levantarlo por hoy...sería como querer construir un techo sin paredes **(N/A: u.u esos es dificil, creanme, lo digo por experiencia propia...xD)**

Mientras pasaban cerca de un puesto andante, uno de esos que venden okonomiyakis y toda esa clase de comida chatarra, la muchacha de los cabellos rozados, que venía dicutiendo con Loki el hecho de que su ego ya era lo suficientemente grande como para que quisiera seguir alimentándolo, la chica tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo.

- Ayy!- se quejó la muchacha entre dientes -Lo lamento no estaba viendo por donde iba- se disculpó aun sin ver quien era la persona que la había hecho caer.

-¡Yamato Nadeshiko!.. ¡Freyr lo siente! es su culpa- quien se lo imaginaría, nadie ¿no es así?; el dios de los cabellos color chocolate estaba por agacharse a ayudarla pero sin perder mucho tiempo el dios del caos se le adelantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla antes que aquel idiota pudiera hacerlo. Obviamente, sus celos podían más que él.

La muchacha tomó la mano que el detective le ofrecía y con el impulso de su ayuda terminó de pararse.

-Gracias- susurró Mayura a Loki con algo de color en sus mejillas. Primero la hacía quedar como tonta frente a una multitud de gente, y ahora que aparecía Kaitou -sa...es decir, y ahora que Freyr aparecía era amable con ella.

De repente como cuendo una bola de nieve te golpea en invierno (xD), al muchacho de la chaqueta inglesa color roja se le ocurrió una muy buena idea...algo para sacar una buena broma...

-Dime Mayura...-dijo sonriendole- ¿quién es él?-

Al pricipio la chica lo miró asombrada, Loki conocía a Kaitou...y entonces entendió..- Él es...Freyr-sama- respondió correctamente, Loki hizo una mala cara por que tuviera el mismo respeto que él de ella, pero le gustaría escuchar lo que seguía -Es el dios...de la fertilidad...el matrimonio...y lo comparan con el sol y la hermosura...¿no es así Loki-sama?- preguntó vacilando haber dicho todo correctamente.

-Si Mayura, lamentablemente, la gente lo asocia con algo hermoso, pero para mi se lo confunden conmigo...- dijo Loki con un aire de "pobrecita la gente no sabe lo que dice"...

-Egocéntrico...- le respondió Myaura fingiendo enojo.

Y el dios, como respuesta, la tomó de la cintura obligándola a mirarlo de muy cerca - ¿qué?...¿vas a decirme que el es más apuesto que yo?- le preguntó con una burlona pero a la vez seductora sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba disfrutando eso, ahora averiguaría lo que no había podido en los últimos días. Tenerla tan cerca le encantaba; podía percibir su aroma más nítidamente y perderse en aquel mar color sangre de sus ojos ea algo a lo que no podía oponerse..

La muchahca del unifome escolar se sonrojó bastante, obviamente no podía responderle lo que en verdad pansaba, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Loki. Esos luceros color esmeralda simpre la atrapaban cuando estaba desprevenida y no podía resistirse a perderse en ellos. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón al estar tan cerca suyo, solo había espacio entre sus rostros.

Él la tenía tomada de su cintura, evitando un posible escape, pero ella no estaba sufriendo el hecho para nada, más bien estaba disfrutando tanto como él lo hacía. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante, ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a separarse en ese momento, y cuando ella estaba apunto de contestar algo..

- ¡Deja en paz a mi Yamato Nadeshiko!...- gritó un furioso y encolerizado Freyr, y, en el descuido de Loki, Mayura aprovechó para safarse de sus brazos y alejarse lo suficiente como para que no volviera a suceder algo como eso, por lo menos para que no sucediera algo como eso en medio de una vía pública, y no tuviera que enfrentarse a otra pregunta parecida.

-¡¿Loki?!- un niño de cabellos violetas inclinados hacia su aucente ojo derecho apareció tras el dios de los cabellos marrones mirando asombrado, y a la vez furioso, a su rival- ¡¿POR QUE TU ESTAS EN TU APARIENCIA NORMAL Y YO NO!?...- ¡Heimdall estaba furioso!...que descaro el de su padre de no haberle otorgado su forma Kakusei.

-Tranquilo enano...- le respondió burlandose de él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ese día las cosas le estaban saliendo bastante bien, y esto era algo que había querido hacer desde que tuvo el poder de volver a ser así, como él lo deseaba.-...veo que tu padre no te ha devuelto tu forma original...que lástima niño...-Loki miró a Mayura, quien volvió a sonrojarse, esperando que ella entendiera que el quería escuchar lo que ella sabía sobre Heimdall también, y unos segundos después ella ya estaba lista para hablar sobre Heimdall

-Él es...es..Heimdall...y...mmh...-pensó unos minutos todo lo que tenía para decir sobre él -...es el dios guardian del puente de Bifrost, el que comunica Asgard con Midgard...- Heimdall miró con furia a su enemigo..¿¡cómo podía el muy estúpido contarle la verdad a una simple mortal!? -..puede escuchar crecer la lana sobre el lomo de los corderos y ve con la misma claridad de día que de noche;...Su enemigo impacible, Loki, siempre se ha burlado de su desdicha de no poder dormir poque al cerrar su ojos sus párpados no cubren su claro panorama, y de la mala suerte de tener que estar escuchando en cada momento algo distinto...Heimdall cree que su rival tiene su aucente ojo derecho, pero él no se entera hasta después de mil años de su desaparición que el poseedor de auella fuenete de poder es su padre...Odín.-

El descripto estaba asombrado, pero no se creería esa historia solo porque los mortales la creyeran así, y menos de la niñita esa. - ¿Y tu piensas que voy a creerte solo porque tu noviecita mortal lo dice?- respondió Heimdall, con expreión irónica y sus brazos entrelazados en su pecho, al discurso de la muchahca de los cabellos de extraño color.

-¿Novia?- susurró repitiendo la muchacha de los ojos rojizos, con un tono escarlata en sus mejillas ante la ocurrencia de aquel dios de cabellos violeta.

Loki lo miró divertido - En ningún momento dije que lo que ella dijo estuviera bien...-hizo una pausa para ver la irónica cara de su archienemigo, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, respondería a Heimdall y le haría entender a Mayura que ella lo necesitaba más de lo que creía. - ..mi aprendiz solo está practicando y demostrandome sus conocimientos...- puso énfasis en aprendiz, demostrándole a la muchacha que él le era más necesario que el muchacho de la cabellera chocolate. -...¿no es así, Mayura?-

La muchahca de las iris rojas respondió un "hai" en un simple susurro que el viento se llevó fácilmente junto con algunas hojas caídas debido a la tormenta de hacía unos días.

Entonces...¿eso era lo que ella significaba para él?...una...¿simple... aprendiz?...

Ella sentía su corazón llenarse cada vez que lo veía; podía entender que él tapaba ese vacío que su madre le había dejado y que ella había intentado llenar con misterios. Podía escuchar su corazón latir cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, y hasta temía que el pudiera escucharlo también. Habría jurado que él también sentía lo que ella, hacía unos instantes habían estado a punto de besarse si no fuera por la interrupción de Freyr. Pero...para Loki...ella...era una...aprendiz...una muchahca a la que decirle si lo que había dicho estaba bien o mal...alguien a quien corregir sus errores... a lo sumo podría llegar a ser otra de sus conquistas, una de esas que se usan para presumir y se descartan, nada más.

El dios del caos la vio agachar su cabeza y comprendió que su plan había dado en ambos pájaros. Los dioses compañeros ya estaban marchándose hacía donde ningún "dios embustero y egocéntrico" los molestara, según el niño de los cabellos violetas. Y Freyr se despidió de su Yamato Nadeshiko diciendo algo así de que debía agradecer al destino el haberlos juntado una vez más, y también mencionó al sol y a la luna, pero nadie lo escuchó demasiado como para estar seguro de a que se estaba refeririendo (xD).

Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados Loki suspiró resignado, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, que cierto que era eso.- _Pero en cambio...-_penso volteando a ver a Mayura que lo miraba, esperando a que se decidiera a caminar y a seguir paseando por la ciudad_.-...hay otras que jamás serán lo mismo...-_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Continuará!**

**¿qué tal?**

**este capitulo se retrasó bastante porque tuve que hacerlo dos veces, la primera versión no me gustó nada, ¡así que hice una segunda! **

**Men encantan sus reviews!**

**Angie**ya verás lo que le depara a la pareja con este cap no?...jeje..pronto más romance entre LokiXMayu!...gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este cap!

**LadyLenga**si el anterior estuvo cortito...este también es algo corto...pero tiene el principio de Loki X Mayu... gracias por tus elogios y espero tu review en este cap!...por favor tienes que actualizar tu fic! que ya no aguanto!...me encanto el contexto y tienes buenas ideas para esto por lo que veo! así que me encantaría leer un capítulo proximamente!.

**Kanashi.Umi**que bueno que te gustó! . y espero que este también te guste como el anterior! me encantó tu fic "I see you" y espero que pronto vuelvas a utilizar ese hermoso don de la escritura en otro fanfiction, ya sea en ingles o español, me encanta como escribes!

**R.-.Little Red Riding Hood.-.R:**gracias por tu review! ...de verdad me alientas mucho! gracias de nuevo! hace poco leí tu one-shot "el endemoniado remedio"...tienes que hacer mas fanfictions como ese! me encanto! de verdad me gustan mucho los one-shots LokixMayu y más si son escritos de esa manera!...

**Shere**supongo que no querras estar catalogada como parte de Little Red, ya que ambas tiran para lados diferentes xD así que te digo que me agradas aunque no hayas aparecido en el último review por otro lado! . y espero tu aparición proximamente.

**Selene Fowl**muchísimas gracias por tu atención a los detalles, de verdad me encantó tu review y te agradezco que hallas decidido comentar! de verda me ayudan mucho a seguir! y espero que este capitulo te guste como los anteriores y si tienes algo que decirme con respecto a mi forma de escribir no tendré problema en escuchar tu queja!...

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**nos leemos!**

**Proximo capítulo: **(a falta de nombres vamos a dejarlo vacío hasta que se me ocurra algo...lo lamento vana tener que averiguarlo leyendolo ...porque el próximo no yo sé de que se trata! xD)


	6. Capítulo 5

**(Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro)**

_La muchahca estaba media recostada, media sentada sobre su blanda cama recubierta de sábanas y frasadas fucsias._

_Por el orden de todas las colchas era de saberse que había estado dando vueltas en su cama, inquieta, ansiosa, nerviosa, y quien sabe cuantas cosas más. Llevaba puesto su camison de mangas largas, era blanco y suelto y llegaba hasta su rodilla. _

_En su rostro una lúcida y feliz sonrisa la adornaba haciéndola más hermosa de lo que ya era; se sentía tan viva..._

_Cuando pensaba en lo ocurrido todas esas sensaciones la volvían a invadir como en el momento en sí. ¡Era tan feliz!_

_Se levantó de su cama lentamente bajando sus piernas de la altura del mueble, luego con un pequeño esfuerzo se paró ayudada por sus manos. Dispuesta a sentarse en el escritorio a su izquierda, dio varios pasos, paró al voltear hacia la ventana... aquel despejado cielo lleno de estrellas como luciénragas que celebraban el maravilloso día que había tenido la hipnotizó completamente, y se quedó observando la preciosa noche que los dioses le ofrecían antes de escribir todo lo ocurrido en su preciado y confidencial diario._

_El silencio lo llenaba todo, cada uno de los rincones de la habitación._

_Se acercó al vidrio de la avertura en su pared sin dejar de mirar por ella. Tocó la congelada superficie, el material estaba mojado y por eso no veía muy claramente al exterior. Limpiando el exceso de vapor que había quedado acumulado por su respiración observó la negrura de aquel cielo con brillantina y diamantes que la inundaba, y no podía evitar pensar en lo que llenaba su corazón. Que llenaba ese hueco que había estado tan vacío por años desde la muerte de su tan amada madre. Muerte que tocó fondo en su interior y que la volvió un niña distinta a lo que hubiera sido teniendo a su querida mamá._

_Sobre una delicada mesa de noche a uno de los lados de la cama de roble, no muy lejos de donde la muchacha de los largos y lasios cabellos rosas soñaba despierta inmersa en su dicha, un reloj de agujas finas y números romanos algo despintados marcaba las cinco de la mañana y algunos minutos más; un poco hacia la derecha, debajo de la lámpara dorada de gran pantalla color crema que se hallaba encendida, en un trozo de papel bien recortado y limpio podía leerse claramente:_

_**"A partir de hoy, prometo que las cosas cambiaran"**_

_...y debajo de la escritura principal, la pequeña dedicatoria escrita anteriormente era firmada por... Loki..._

_Finalmente, luego de sentirse satisfecha al mirar las hermosas luces del manto negro, se acomodó despacio y sin apuro en la silla frente a su escritorio. Levantó sus pies descalzos del piso para apoyarlos junto con su cuerpo en el asiento recubierto de mimbre de la silla._

_Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su desabrigado cuerpo. _

_Abrió, sin mucho esfuerzo, uno de los cajones que se apilaban en uno de los lados y después de revolver entre sus papeles y cartas, extrajo un pequeño cuaderno color violeta con algunas decoraciones en brillantina plateada. _

_En la página indicada desplegó la tapa y contratapa para poder escribir cómodamente y con la lapicera dentro del diario comenzó a trazar las letras..._

_"Querido diario:_

_En el día de hoy..._

**Matantei Loki Ragnarok, El Final.**

**Capítulo 5: ¿El final de una historia feliz? y el principio de la verdad.**

**(Recuerda que los finales siempre pueden ser felices; si no los son...pues no son finales, solo principios).**

--Flash Back--

Cuando por fin pudieron deshacerse de Heimdall y Freyr, Loki se sintió de muy buen humor. El día era estupendo y la gente caminaba animadamente por las calles cargando bolsas de compras, los niños llevaban globos, algodones dulces, caramelos, bombones, se sentía la alegría por todos lados.

Y esto afectó también a los protaginistas de esta historia, que se veían muy felices y contentos de no tener que estar trabajando en un día como ese.

-¿Que les parece si vamos a algún café de por aquí cerca a descansar? ¡mis pies me estan matando! - sugirió Mayura con una sonrisa. Más atrás Yamino y el pequeño cachorro coincidieron, por lo que al muchacho de los ojos verdes no le quedó otra opción que asentir.

Caminaron algunas cuadras despobladas para llegar a aquel viejo café que había re-abierto, aquel en el que Narugami había trabajado alguna vez.

En algún momento Fenrir se había quedado oliendo los puestos de comida, saltando e intentado alcanzar algo para su estómago; cuando la serpiente de Midgard se enteró fue a recoger a su hermano mayor antes de que los gastos tuvieran que ser mayores a los habituales. Pero luego de alzarlo en brazos se quedó pasmado cuando vió un catálogo de la nueva "super hiper practica y cómoda batidora de seis haspas con turbo y niveles de intensidad" por lo que Echan intentó despertalo de su sueño pegado al vidrio sin mucho éxito.

Loa restantes, sin darse cuenta de la reducción del grupo, siguieron caminando, discutiendo ánimadamente sobre la existencia de los o.v.n.i.s. y hablando algo así de que el chupacabras era amigo de los aliens y que juntos se llevaban a las vacas; alguna loca idea de Mayura convinada con la burla del dios del caos...lo habitual.

Pasaron junto a un tapial no muy alto que tenía un cantero encima. Dentro de este hermosas flores descanzaban casi en todo su esplendor. Había unas amapolas, alegrías del hogar, rozas de color amarillo, una hermosa flor de pantano, y por último una preciosa y delicada flor muy extraña de una tonalidad entre rozada y rojiza que la hacía ver más misteriosa.

La adolescente que llevaba el uniforme escolar no pudo evitar acercarse a oler la rara flor que se hallaba a unos pasos de ella.

Con una preciosa sonrisa se agachó hasta la altura precisa y olió la fragancia del espécimen. Era un aroma tan tranquilizador; llenó sus pulmones de ese olor tan precioso, la relajaba. Levantó una de sus pálidas manos y tocó la textura de los pétalos; era un toque tan suave que apenas podía distinguirse la finura de la solitaria florcita.

Loki, al ver que tardaba tanto, se acercó a ver que era lo que la detenía. -Mayura, ya vámonos...- La chica despertó de tu éxtasis, y lo miró con uno de esos típicos pucheros de "no quiero hacer lo que tu dices, mejor tu haces lo que yo digo" y antes de que la mortal contestara un muchacho de cabellos dorados como el oro y el ambar, de ojos color cielo grisáceo vestido con unas ropas al estilo inglés, justo como Loki, apareció tras el tapial de la hermosa casa a la que pertenecía.

-Hola niña, ¿te gusta la flor?- preguntó con una bella sonrisa en sus labios. Mayura lo miró con un tono colorado en sus mejillas. Era un muchahco apuesto y educado, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica fue sue estilo extrangero. Esa forma de ser tan de Loki...eran muy parecidos...claro que no físicamente, pero si en esa primera impresión, en su imagen.

-E-es muy bonita...-respondió ella.

-Bien...-dijo arrancando la delicada flor de su tierra y alzándola hacia donde Mayura lo miraba sorprendida. -...pues entonces...es tuya- ella lo miró por algunos segundos, en ese momento el silencio reinó, como si nadie estuviera allí. El dios del caos miró de reojo al recién aparecido, provablemente sus celos lo estarían invadiendo de nuevo, así que dio un paso para llegar a donde Mayura estaba y así poder alejarla de aquel idiota que se creía mucho, pero al avanzar un poco... lo sintió.

La joven tomó la flor que el chico le extendía con una sonrisa. -Pero tienes que cuidarla mucho...es única en el mucndo, y tu te la has ganado...- Mayura miró la flor en silencio por unos instantes, levantó su cabeza para agradecer la amabilidad del joven, pero a pesar de que lo buscó, el ya no estaba allí...

El chico de los ojos esmeralda la tomó del brazo con desesperación y la arrastró algunas cuadras mintras ella se quejaba de que no había podido agradecerle al muchacho el regalo. El dios no dio explicaciones, solo dijo que debían salir de allí, también intentó que ella tirara la flor, pero la chica se negó rotundamente, y él no pudo hacer mucho más.

En algunos minutos llegaron al avejentado lugar de paredes obscuras y en seguida el anciano de cabellos algo ausentes y blancos, que era dueño del lugar, los recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Ellos eran sus clientes preferidos luego de que alejaron los cuentos sobre su local.

-¡Hola, niña! - dijo refiriendose a la chica de los ojos color rojizos, quien lo miró sonriéndole- Tu eres la muchacha que ayudó a que la poularidad de mi Café creciera...- el hombre se veía feliz de tener una oportunidad de agradecer su acto-... y la asistente de aquel detective que resolvió el caso ¿no es así?- hizo memoria el dueño.

Aparentemente, luego de la reapertura, el lugar siguió siendo muy popular, por lo que los jóvenes no vieron la posibilidad de poder sentarse en alguna de las cómodas mesas con sillones recubiertos de cuero al estilo antiguo.

Mayura aun no había soltado la flor rozada rojiza que tenía pegada a su pecho por si Loki intentaba arrebatársela. Era demasiado bonita para arrojarla, pero a su parecer, el muchcacho no veía que tan linda era, sino quien se la había regalado.

-...y el muchahco que te acompaña debe ser tu novio. Eres muy afortunado chico... - habló haciendo que las mejillas de Mayura se tornaran de un color rojizo escarlata.

Ultimamente a la gente se le había dado por inventarle novios. No, en realidad a la gente se le había dado por ponerse de acuerdo y decir que **"LOKI"**, en mayúsculas, entre comillas y bien resaltado, era SU novio.

-Si, muy afortunado- repitió el dios de los ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa adornando sus labios; y ante la mensión de que aquellos chicos fueran pareja se escuchó un gran suspiro integrado por todas la del sexo femenino del lugar que estaban completamente decepcionadas porque el apuesto chico que acababa de entrar tenía novia. Cuando Mayura escuchó el suspiro se sintió con el poder de echarles en cara a todas esas zorras que él era suyo y de nadie más; Aunque no fuera así abiertamente, de alguna manera u otra, aunque ni el dios del fuego ni la chica del misterio lo supieran, eso era cierto...

-Una mesa para dos ¿correcto?- dijo el homre dándose la vuelta y lléndose a buscar la mesa para aquellos que quedaron parados a sus espaldas -...ya se las consigo...

El apuesto chico y la joven se miraron, y luego voltearon a confirmar la auscencia de tres personas...eer...seres...mmmh...mejor...dioses y fantasma, para resumir.

¿Cómo era que no se habían dado cuenta antes?... Bueno, al detective no le costó demasiado trabajo deducir donde se habían quedado aquellos, y tampoco le costó decir que era muy provable que luego se hubieran perdido completamente al intentar encontrar el camino al café...por lo que seguramente cuando regresaran a la mansión estarían allí. Pero lo que no podía creer era que tan sumido en su acompañante había estado. Él no había advertido la desaparición de Yamino, Fenrir y Echan debido a estar concentrado en la chica de los cabellos rozados y los ojos rojizos. Eso era otro punto a favor de Mayura...ahora consideraba más en serio la posibilidad de estar enamorándose de ella.

En algunos minutos, el mesero ya estaba atendiéndolos. La mesa que el dueño había escogido para ellos era una de las mejores. Se hallaba en el rincón de la confitería donde nadie molestaba. Los mozos solo pasaban allí si ellos necesitaban algo, los baños y la entrada estaban bastante alejados y la demás mesas estaban acomodadas de manera que no podría oirse lo que ellos decían a menos que lo gritaran y quisieran que otros lo escuchasen.

Mayura pidió una malteada de chocolate, bien al estilo infantil de su aura inocente. En cambio, Loki, ordenó un delicioso té de hierbas, su habitual manera madura en todo lo que hacía estaba presente hasta en lo que tomaba. El empleado avisó un retraso en la orden, a lo que ambos respondieron que no era mucho problema.

La muchahca dejó la hermosa flor que aun seguía muy vívida y llena de color, ni un pétalo había caido del cabo.

-¿Por qué la aceptaste?...- la chica lo miró durante algunos segundos, pensando en lo más adecuado para contestar. Algo que lo hiciera poner bastante celoso, o que por lo menos diera para seguir hablando del tema. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan malvada?...bueno...eso no importaba ahora.

Mayura dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y recogió la flor nuevamente -¿y por qué no?...- devolvió la pregunta jugando con el tallo verde que sobraba bajo algunas hojas que le daban a su belleza el último toque de refinación.

Loki sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿¡como podía!?...que no sabía que ese tipo era...era...¡ay! si que estaba molesto.

-No te enseñaron a no recibir cosas de extraños...¿no es así?- El dios de las mentiras y las travesuras la miró a los ojos, intentó que ella lo mirara tambien, necesitaba que entendiera que ahora, por su culpa, ella podría estar en peligro. Ella era conocedora de la verdad, ya no era una mortal más. A demás había asegurado que Mayura había sentido aquello distinto en la flor. Povablemente contenía magia...

- Es solo una flor Loki-sama...- respondió inocentemente -...a demás no es algo que te importe...supongo que debería aceptar una flor que viniera de ti; pero sin embargo no te conosco lo suficiente y tu me has mentido durante dos años...- eso fue un golpe bajo. El muchahco de los cabellos casi rubios sintió una punzada en su corazón...ella tenía razón..

Mayura sintió una terrible satisfacción de que sintiera que la necesitaba. ¡Era tan divertido!...¿desde cuándo ella se divertía poniendo celoso a Loki?...-_Supongo que desde ya no es un niño a mis ojos...- _pensó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Mayura no tenía más ganas de discutir. Rememorar esos momentos y las mentiras no le hacían mucho bien, tomó la flor que estaba sobre la mesa y se levantó apurada de su asiento, dispuesta a dejar el lugar. A demás era otra manera de hacer que el muchacho de ojos verdes sintiera que la necesitaba...

-_Un momento_- pensó Loki, ella no tenía razón. A él si le importaba lo que Mayura hiciera, y le importaba mucho. Así que no podía irse, no aun.

El apuesto chico la detuvo del brazo. No dejaría que se fuera, no después de entender muchas cosas que habían rondado su mente por días y días. -...si me importas...- le dijo en un susurro.

Ella lo miró algo sonrojada sin saber bien que hacer, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pansarlo, porque en unos instantes sintió como el muchahco presionaba sus labios contra los suyos.

En ese momento todo era nada, nada era su todo. Cuando sintió el cálido toque de aquel chico no le importó entender por qué la besaba, tampoco le importaba más las personas que estuvieran mirándolos. Solamente necesitaba sentir que él estaría cuando eso terminara.

Durante algunos minutos ambos permanecieron así, con sus ojos cerrados, solo haciendo algo que deberían haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, las palabras sobraban, ni siquiera se molestaron en apartarse para que la mesa entre ellos no los alejara demasiado.

Ella estaba tan feliz, se sentía viva; sentía que todas esas mentiras que Loki le había hecho creer no habían sido tan en vano. Ahora que tenía toda la confianza en él por haberlo creido un niño en su momento, no se sentía mal de estar besándolo en aquel instante. Su corazó latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo clara y velozmente, palpitaba como si cada latido fuera demasiado seguido al que venía luego, tanto que casi se escuchaba como solo un sonido.

El cadaver de cada minuto que pasaba les contaba tantos sentimientos que era algo de esperarse que durante los próximos diez minuto permanecieron allí, inmóviles.

-Fin Flash Back-

Mayura frenó un momento su escritura. Aun con mucho frío se levanto de su silla dejando la lapicera a un lado. Se acercó hasta la mesa de noche que se allaba cercana y recogió el papel que estaba bajo la lámpara dorada de pantalla color crema. Lo leyó una vez más con una lúcida sonrisa y volvió a su anterior posicíon, lista para continuar el último tramo del relato.

_"...Unas horas después..." _

-Flash Back-

La muchahca de los ojos rojizos caminó a su casa luego de una larga charla con el muchahco de los ojos esmeralda. Hablaron sobre demasiadas cosas, y todas la hicieron sentir muy bien y muy viva. Llevaba un ritmo entrecortado, y cada algunos minutos se olvidaba de continuar su camino quedando parada en la empapada acera por la acción del frío, con una boba sonrisa en sus labios, rememorando sentimientos y palabras, sentimientos que le provocaban una sensación cálida y acojedora, y palabras que seguían a aquellos sentimientos tras inundar su ser de dicha y contento.

Al llegar a la puerta algo agolpada de su casa, el día ya se había escapado completamente, aunque algunos restos de luz de un sol que había alumbrado no lo suficiente se denotaban en el horizonte; por encima, el cielo se volvía violáceo con tonos azul oscuro y ya estaba tomando su tonalidad oscura, típica de la noche. Era un espectáculo hermoso y digno de admirar durante algunos cuantos minutos.

Mayura nunca lo había visto antes de esa manera, pero...parecía algo tan romántico. Sonrió irónicamente, ahora provablemente, las cosas no serían tan similares a con anterioridad. Ahora las cosas empezaban a cambiar, iban por un buen camino.

Encajó la pequeña y fría llave que había rondado su mano todo el día en la cerradura de metal y luego de dos rápidas vueltas empujó con fuerza la puerta. Le costó un poco abrirla; la madera aun estaba hinchada por las pasadas lluvias, ella había sugerido una puerta de metal, pero su padre no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Ahora seguramente cuando él se enterara del defecto en la abertura la cambiaría fingiendo no haberla escuchado cuando sugirió una gran idea.

Entró a su casa, estaba muy calientito allí adentro. Se quitó los zapatos y encendió algunas de las apagadas luces para poder ver más claramente. Se adentró un poco más hasta donde el living aparecía.

Por su cabeza millones de cosas sin sentido, y con sentido, pasaban y se arremolinaban en ella. Sentía que estaba completa, que lo tenía todo...

Subió las escaleras con delicadeza y en puntas de pie. Su padre se había acostado temprano y no quería despertarlo, después de todo él se la pasaba trabajando para su comodidad y bien estar, y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que agradecerlo con su obediencia.

Apoyó su delicada mano sobre la manija de la puerta de su habitación, la giró despacio para que el chillido de la puerta al abrirla no fuera mayor. Al ingresar a su cuarto las cortinas rozadas de su ventanal estaban volando debido al viento que por estas entraba...pero ella no había dejado la ventana abierta, y su padre jamás entraba a su pieza así que...

¡Alguien había entrado a su habitación!

Corrió dentro del lugar buscando sus cosas de valor, revisó por varios lados, y todos los objetos que podrían haber sido robados seguían en su lugar...es más...nada estaba desacomodado...

Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, sobre su escritorio había un hermoso clavel blanco de pétalos nuevos y tallo verde con un moño rojo y bien anudado en este; y junto con las ataduras del hermoso moño un papel bien recortado y limprio escribia...**"A partir de hoy, prometo que las cosas cambiaran"**

...y debajo de la escritura principal, la pequeña dedicatoria escrita anteriormente era firmada por... Loki...

Mayura leyó trescientas veces los trazos sin creérselo aun; y de repente recordó algo, llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su falda azul y extrajo de allí una flor muy rara...era la que aquel muchcacho de cabellos ambar y ojos cielo le había regalado, pero había algo bastante extraño en aquella flor. A pesar que que hubiera estado hasta el anochecer en su bolsillo, sin agua ni tierra, sus pétalos y colores seguían vivísimos, el tallo verde seguía fuerte y resistente al peso de las hojas, las cuales no se habían amarronado ni un poco. Con sorpresa la muchacha dejó la flor aquella a parte de la que Loki le había dado. Esta última la colocó en agua, en su habitación donde su padre no la viera, por su puesto. Y abandonó el papel con la escritura sobre su mesa de luz, debajo de la lámpara dorada de pantalla color crema...

-Fin Flash Back-

Luego de haber escrito su diario, la chica de los ojos color sangre había podido descanzar. Por suerte, el día siguiente era sábado, así que no necesitaría levantarse temprano.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eran las tres de la tarde y la muchacha de cabellos lasios y rozados aun dormía. Su respiración era muy tenue y se notaba su buen descanzar y su profundo sueño.

El silencio cubría cada parte del escenario y ni siquiera un movimiento se percibía, a demás del subir y bajar de Myura al respirar.

El sol alumbraba como nunca, ni una nube tapaba el cielo, el día estaba hermoso. Las cortinas rozadas de la ventana intentaban hacer que la luz disminuyera sin mucho éxito, el cuarto estaba claro y nítido por la gran cantidad de los rayos de sol que ingresaban por el ventanal.

La chica que se halla en su cama plácida y relajada, con una inconsiente sonrisa en sus labios, comienza a darse la vuelta dentro de sus frasadas y sábanas, las pocas que la tapaban, avisando su próximo despertar.

En algunos minutos la muchacha abrió sus ojos sangre, se tomo su tiempo para integrarse y recordar...

1..

2..

3..

y..

-¡¡Kiaaaaa!! ¡es tarde!- en unos pocos minutos y luego de haber saltado de su cama, Mayura se viste con una falda por encima de la rodilla de tablitas, la cual extrajo sin mirar de su guardaropas, era una prenda muy hermosa color verde claro algo platinado con algunas flores de decoración; también se pone una remera blanca de licra, entre musculosa y mangas cortas, con un símbolo chino color rojo en medio; unos zapatos bien chatos y cómodos sobre sus largas medias; un tapado abierto sobre lo ya puesto color negro, de una imitación de cuero, algo más blanda que este, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas fue el toque final que realsaban su imagen.

Era una hermosa convinación, y a ella la estilizaba y la hacía de unas curvas perfectas y definidas.

Al terminar de cambiarse desvió su mirada a la flor rara que aquel rubio ambar de ojos color mar le había entregado, aun estaba intacta, perfecta...como si recién hubiera sido cortada. Le daba un poco de miedo, pero, al fin y al cabo, el muchacho le había dicho que era única y que tenía comportamientos extraños. Aunque no podía entender la últimas palabras de aquel joven...¿qué ella se había ganado esa flor?...¿cómo podía ser?...si acababa de conocerlo cuando aquellas palabras habían sido mencionadas...¿o no?...

Luego volteó hacia otra flor, la que Loki le había dado...¡no había sido un sueño! todo era cieto y había sucedido; eso le recordó que debía llegar a casa del detective, ahora y más que nunca ya quería estar allí.

Corrió aun algo sumida en su pensar hacia la cocina saludó a su padre, quien estaba a punto de reprenderla por el tamaño de la falda, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba corriendo a casa de Loki con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios, lista para lo que el día pudiera traerle.

Corriendo a toda velocidad y esquivando ágilmente a varias personas que caminaban por la acera, pronto divisó la verja de la casa del muchacho de los ojos esmeralda, y no tardó más de dos minutos en recorrer el jardín principal bañado en rocío para entrar a toda prisa a la mansión del detective. Ese día no había tiempo para pensar, no había tiempo para detenerse al pie de la escalera a rememor tiempos pasados que le hacían tanto mal, no podía tener miedo entre sus ojos rojizos, no hoy; aquella mañana del sábado no era para amargarse, ese día estaba llena de vida...tenía sonrisas para regalar, y de muchas.

Subió a toda velocidad y sin perder tiempo giró la manija de matal que la puerta grabada a mano le ofrecía, como si estuviera esperando su llegada para que ella tomara el pomo y lo girara apuradísima. Entró sin borrar la curvatura de sus labios, corrío unos pasos dentro de la oficina mientras sus rozados cabellos acompañaban el acto bailando con sus movimientos.

-¡Konnichiwa!- la enérgica voz de Mayura invadió cada rincón de la oficina del dios del caos quien se hallaba, como siempre, trás su viejo escritorio, sonreía abiertamente, y se notaba que lo estaba haciendo desde hacía rato. A los ojos de Mayura, hoy se veía distinto, algo en él estaba cambiado.

En cuanto la adolescente ingresó un cachorro negro de baja estatura y un muchahco de pelo verde obscuro y ojos del mismo color, salieron de la habitación excusandose con algo de traer el té y dejando a Loki y a Mayura ...SOLOS...

La chica de los misterios se quedó mirando hacia la puerta donde hacía unos minutos Yamino y Fenrir habían estado, miraba como diciendo "que bicho raro les pico a estos" con sus ojos.

El dios del caos se levantó de su silla, era la primera vez que veía a la muchacha vestida así, estaba perfecta; cada detalle era mejor que el anterior. Con cautela se acercó a la chica, quien al escuchar los pasos de sus zapatos antiguos al estilo inglés volteó a verlo con la mejor de las sonrisas. En unos minutos Loki estaba frente a ella, mirándola intensamente con esas lagunas de color esmeralda que tenía como sus ojos, y le sonreía invitándola a viajar por donde ella quisiera, en el momento que ella quisiera.

Él clavó sus iris en ese cielo color sangre que estaba dentro de sus retinas. Amaba mirarla de cerca y podría estar allí parado hasta el final de los tiempos y la aparición del Ragnarok. Levantó una de sus manos y muy despacio tomó el rostro de la chica frente suyo, ella lo dejó, no tenía por que oponerse. Mayura se acercó un poco más disminuyendo espacio entre ellos, y levantó sus pálidas y delicadas manos para posarlas en su pecho, sobre la roja chaqueta inglesa que usaba habitualmente.

El muchacho del cabello claro colocó su otra mano rodeando la cintura de ella, ahora podía sentir ese perfume a sakuras que amaba. Podía sentir es sueve toque de su cabello sobre la mano que aun mantenía en su rostro, era tan relajante tenerla a su lado, y ella era como ninguna otra; jamás lo acosaba ni lo perseguía y nunca agrandaba su ego como las demás zorras que estaban trás suyo. Él conocía la diferencia entre una arrastrada y una verdadera mujer, una de aquellas que cuesta conquistar y que de verdad lo valen. Y esta mujer que tenía frente suyo era la primera a la que de verdad sentía dentro de él, ella era suya, y de nadie más.

Nadie podría jamás quitarle ese momento de su memoria, estaría allí por siempre.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose, sin apuro, después de todo el tiempo se había detenido y los esperaba cordialmente para que ellos disfrutaran de su vida como si cada día fuera el último. Al fin se unieron en un beso que no duró tanto como el primero, pero que fue igual de profundo y ambos lo sintieron de la misma manera.

Cuando se separaron, sin agrandar aquel pequeño espacio entre ellos, Mayura le sonrió con un color escarlata sobre sus mejillas, y él no pudo hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa, feliz de ser aceptado por la mujer a la que estaba seguro que amaba...

Ella sabía que nunca viviría eso una segunda vez, solo mantuvo la curvatura de sus labios durante un buen tiempo, y luego solo se acercó a él delicadamente y posó sus brazos en sus hombros, fundiéndose así en un abrazo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

El viejo reloj sobre la biblioteca marcaba las siete de la tarde sumados algunos segundos. La muchahca de pelo rozado ya se había ido a su casa luego de haber estado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde con su novio. Ahora no se molestaría por que le llamaran así.

Loki se hallaba pensando, recostado sobre uno de los sillones que estaban frente a su escitorio, su cabeza estaba completamente arremolinada. Aun pensaba en las palabras de Freya, ella provablemente tenía razón. Pero..¿cómo saber?...

Ella tenía algo...¿pero qué era?...

Su hijo, Fenrir le había hablado sobre un aura especial en ella, algo que no podía decifrar aun, pero que estaba seguro que no era simplemente un aura humana y nada más. Aunque a Loki le era dificil creer que no había podido prestar atención a aquella escencia distinta a la de los mortales comunes y corrientes.

Y entonces, repentinamente, una imagen llegó a su mente. La imgaen de tres diosas que siempre lo observaban, las diosas que sabían todo, en todo momento, antes, durante y después de que sucediera.

Las Norns.

El detective se levantó de su asiento y luego de bajar las escaleras de madera avisó a su hijos que regresaría en unas horas; abrió la puerta principal y salió hacia la calle sintiendo el viento helado recorrer su piel. La noche estaba completamente despejada, pero algo ventosa y fría. Se adentró a la interperie urbana de las calles. Caminó durante algunos minutos, pensando en la posible respuesta que las muchahcas podrían llegar a darle...o tal vez simplemente no podría entender su respuesta, ellas simpre hablaban tan raro y con proverbios que ni él, siendo ancestral, conocía.

Pasó cerca de la casa de Mayura, sonrió al recordarlo, no podía estar más seguro de la desición que había tomado hacía dos semanas; y en el momento en el que viera nuevamente a Odín le agradecería su amabilidad, gracias a él conocía a la mujer que amaba ¿Quien lo diría?

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la carpa de aquellas diosas del destino que siempre lo ayudaban, habían tenido sus momentos, pero al fin y al cabo eran fieles amigas, inteligentes y seguras tanto de sí mismas como de él.

Movió con una de sus manos la tela que lo separaba del interior del desolado lugar. Entró sin llamar y sin avisar, después de todo ellas siempre sabían de su llegada y sus razones, eran videntes y conocedoras.

-Buenas noches, Señor Loki-sama- Urd fue quien habló estas palabras abriéndoce de la obscuridad de lo profundo de la carpa color violeta.

Loki sonrió, provablemente vendrían consejos y retos junto con sus respuestas.

-Estabamos esperándolo...-esta fue Verdandi quien le siguió a su hermana, el dios la miró, trás ella apareció Skuld...¡Cómo podía haberlo olvidado!...

Ella portaba una triste mirada, parecía averginzada y dolida. Obviamente la había lastimado mucho, se sentía mal por ella pero el no podría vivir una mentira con la diosa, Loki no la amaba. Podían llegar a ser buenos amigos, pero no más de eso, ella no lo entendería jamás. Sería mejor no hablar sobre la muchahca de los cabellos rosas...pero ese era el tema principal por el que venía...entonces sería mejor aparentar no saber nada al respecto...si...eso si sabía hacerlo; mentir era facil.

Las tres muchachas caminaron a paso lento hacia un rincón que no podía verse muy claramente. El de los cabellos claros las siguío, a medida que se acercaron al lugar las luces se encendieron revelando el lugar donde realizaban las predicciones a personas comunes y corrienes.

Las diosas lo invitaron a sentarse frente a ellas en una mesa circular recubiera de un mantel violáceo. Ellas ya tenían en mente la pregunta que Loki necesitaba responder, y al fin y al cabo llegaría a la respuesta facil.

-Ustedes saben lo que quiero saber, y yo también lo sé, así que no perdamos tiempo, respóndanme- Loki fue claro y preciso, y su fría sonrisa completaron una personalidad indiferente hacia, lo que Skuld pensó, ella.

Urd sonrió de lado irónicamente, su hermana estaba sufriendo y él lo sabía, y se presentaba allí tan frío como nunca solo en busca de respuestas que ella no le podía negar. Lo peor de todo era que no podía culpar a Loki, era culpa de su querida e inseparable hermana que se había enamorado de la persona errónea...el individuo completamente incorrecto.

-Solo en las mentiras se halla la verdad; según lo que el corazón guarde será lo que en una persona se determinará como actos. El proverbio dice que lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, lo único que tienes es tu presente - Esas palabras eran indecifrables, eran puestas a propósito de manera que él no las entendiera y buscara hasta sentirse completamente desilusionado.- Muy dentro de ti, donde nadie ha estado aun...- alguien interrumpió el final de la frase.

-¡Basta!...-el grito de una rubia de cabelos recogidos en dos coletas estalló de ira; se veía furiosa, y el escándalo era dirigido a sus hermanas, quienes la miraban sorprendidas. Ella estaba lastimada, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que hacer pagar de queines ella desea vengarse. Sus queridas hermanas, sean sus amigas o no, no podrían jamás entenderla. Ella era compleja e individualista, lo que sentía se lo reservaba para sí misma, así se auto-comprendía.

El detective miraba la escena sorprendido, pero con total respeto, si llegaba a meterse entre esa discución terminarían hechándole la culpa, como todos lo hacían. Claro, culpen al dios del caos y el desorden, él siempre tiene la culpa de todo...¿no es así?

-¡¿Qué no entienden que ella es importante para él?!...díganselo bien, o sino yo se lo diré- sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas y uno de sus dedos apuntaba a ese "él" que había sido mensionado. Pronto se quebró y corrió dentro de la carpa, hacia el lado de la oscuridad, su dolor era solo suyo, su venganza sería suya también.

Las acusadas se sintieron muy mal por ella, estaba tan destrozada que no podía seguir pensando en sí misma.

Verdandi suspiró con los ojos vidriosos - Ella tiene magia, Loki-sama. Y la obtuvo ...de usted.- Loki la miró desconcertado, ¿cómo era eso posible?...

-La conexión entre ustedes es tan fuerte, que ha delegado parte suya hacia ella inconcientemente por su preocupación y ganas de protegerla. Mayura tiene parte impotante que antes era suya, más especificamente, ella contiene en su ser, su corazón y sentimientos, por eso si algo llegara a pasarle, usted sufriría las consecuencias junto con su amada.- Verdandi estaba parada a espaldas del "cliente" en dirección a la oscuridad por la cual Skuld había escapado; asentuó desprecio en la última palabra, al terminar de decir esto se retiró en busca de su pobre hermana, ella no se merecía lo que estaba viviendo.

Loki estaba con sus ojos tan abiertos como podía...era...imposible...

Mayura estaba en peligro, necesitaba tenerla cerca si no quería que nada le pasara.

-Si también deseas saber sobre le aparición de Odín como un muchahco rubio de ojos celestes, el busca a tu querida novia, y la flor que le entregó...esta repleta de magia...deberías estar corriendo a quitársela en este mismo instante. La harás sufrir...igual que a mi hermana...-

-Y que hay de su aura...-gritó el dios antes de que la última de las hermanas desapareciara-...por que no pude sentirla...-

-Simple, no puedes identificar tu propia aura, por lo que solo sentías la parte más normal de Mayura, la parte mortal, la cual jamás desaparecerá por completo de su ser. Ella siempre será una más del montón, y tu la has elegido en vez de a una diosa. Tienes que entender que no puedes volver a pedirnos algo si no es de vida o muerte, nosotras ya no somos aliadas...- Urd mencionó estas palabras con desprecio, lo odiaba por ser así y que nada le causara remordimiento. En unos minutos la última norn estaba siguiendo a sus hermanas ausentes para poder ayudar a la más pequeña...a la pobre desafortunada en el amor.

El muchahca de los ojos esmeralda estaba en shok...¿¡pero que hacía allí!?...en pocos segundos se hechó a correr por las calles en la obscura noche fría que contrastaba con un cuento de terror y drama, que se aemajaba con el capítulo donde el héroe siempre pierde algo preciado y necesario...pero él no podía perder a Mayura...no después de saber que ella era suya...¿o si?

Loki corría, muy en su interior él sabía donde ir...pero en ese momento no prestaba atención a las direcciones...sin embargo, pronto llegaría a casa de la muchahca de ojos sangre, deseaba que cuando eso pasara todo estubiera bien y en orden, y luego se iría a su casa, perfectamente todo normal y en orden...

Pero había un detalle...si todo estaría tan bien, si la vida seguiría tan perfecta ¿por qué había comenzado a llover tan fuerte sobre las desoladas calles?; sos ojos no veían nítidamente el camino, ya no entendía nada. Sentía un nudo en su gargante y las mismas ganas de llorar que había tenido cuando Hel había dado su vida por volverlo a ver. Podía escuchar esa vocecita en su cabeza que le reprochaba..."La perdiste...ya no es tuya"...

Sus piernas comenzaron a aflojarse y su grado de equilibrio lo abandonó completamente, cayó rendido al frío y mojado suelo de cemento, sentía algo de sangre sobre su mejilla, seguramente se había lastimado al caer tan fuerte. Trató de levantarse nuevamente, pero sus extremidades no le respondían correctamente, solo llegó a quedarse sostenido en sus rodillas y manos, sintiendo como el duro suelo raspaba estas.

Trás la escena desgarradora un muchahco de ojos cielo y cabello ambar apareció con unas grandes botas de lluvia al estilo guerrero y una larga capa que llegaba hasta el húmedo piso para cubrirse del agua. El joven portaba una maliciosa sonrisa que lo hacía ver muy espeluznante a pesar de su belleza.

_-Muy bien Loki, ha llegado el momento de que sufras...el Ragnarok no se pospondrá más tiempo...- _pensó Odín entre algunas pequeñas carcajadas. Loki sintió aquella aura que pertenecía al dios que lo había desterrado, a aquel del cual debía vengarse.

-Ahora probaremos si en verdad la amas tanto...-eso fuel lo último que el detective escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro y el silencio invadiera su mente. Eso fue lo que entendió antes de caer completamente inconciente por un fuerte golpe en su nuca y un hechizo mágico al estilo de Frigga que lo mantendría durmiendo por un largo rato.

**Continuará **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¿qué tal estuvo?**

**¡¡¡Reviews!!!!!...**

**Me han dicho que no puedo dejar agradecimientos particulares en mis fanfiction T.T...¡que lástima!...**

**Bueno...¡gracias a todos los que leen! de verdad me ayudan mucho a continuar condo las ganas me abandonan...¡les agradezco mucho!**

**Quiero avisar que el próximo capítulo será triste, están advertidos, pero no será el último.**

**Próximo: **

Capítulo 6: Las gotas de lluvia no cesan.


	7. Capítulo 6

**(Matantei Loki no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro...ni que tuviera ánimo -.-U)**

_Loki, el dios de las mentiras, la estafa, las travesuras, el caos, la guerra y el fuego era arrastrado por las desiertas y mojadas calles de una ciudad que, por alguna extraña razón, no parecía ser la misma de siempre. No daba señales ni rastros de lo que alguna vez fue. Ahora se levantaba una gris masa de edificios estáticos...como congelados por el frío clima que daba a entender un nuevo invierno dentro del verano...para ser exactos, el noveno luego de la anunciación de la llegada del Ragnarok al mundo de los dioses, el de los mortales, el de los gigantes, los infiernos, entre algunos más._

_El traicionero personaje que lo arrastraba mantenía su triunfante sonrisa en los labios. El agua que mojaba su no muy pálida cara, caía al suelo ennegrecida por una demoníaca aura que impregnaba a su paso cada objeto que estubiera en su camino. _

_El cielo aun no se abría y las nubes que tapaban la luna, las estrellas y el manto negro que mostraba noche parecían haberse establecido para quedarse hasta que todo volviera a ser normal...pero..._

_¿qué estaba siendo anormal?..._

_El principio de esta enredada nueva historia que comienza en el nudo de la que he empezado a relatar ya hace unas semanas, tiene raíces hace unas horas, antes de que el detective estuviera en manos de un no muy honesto Odín que lo llevaba por el barro de las calles a las afueras de la ciudad..._

**"Matantei Loki Ragnarok, El Final"**

**Capítulo 6: Las gotas de lluvia no cesan...la batalla que decide el Ragnarok -- ¡ha comenzado!.**

**(He oído que "la batalla más dificil es la que se desata con uno mismo" (Napoleon I)...pero creo que nadie ha pensado en la batalla contra el ser más amado para ese uno mismo)**

**(Todas las batallas libradas sirven para que aprendamos, aun las que hemos perdido...eso si no mueres luchando)**

-Flash Back-

Mayura estaba recostada sobre su cama aun con sus ropas puestas, con sus ojos levemente cerrados mostrando lo feliz que era con una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su pálido rostro. A su izquierda, sobre la mesa de noche hecha de roble, el reloj marcaba las ocho y monedas. Hacía ya una hora que había vuelto de la mansión de Loki, y no podía sacar su dicha...la que le recordaba a él. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...

Mientras pensaba en su amado Loki con cariño y ternura, una flor recostada sobre el escritorio no muy lejano a la pasada escena, comenzaba a agrandar su centro color dorado; esto comenzó a impulsar el pólen fuera del encierro de los rojizos pétalos del maravilloso espécimen. La pequeña nubecilla dorada de aura no muy generosa comenzó a acercarse a la distraída niña de los cabellos rozados desparramados en la cama. Muy lentamente el aroma de aquella flor se expandió por el cuarto; y pocos segundos después gran parte del extraño material fue absorvido por la inhalación de una chica de ojos color sangre.

En el momento en el que la sustancia recorrió su organismo, sus ojos se abrieron de para en par con un extraño deje frío y calculador. El tono rojo que se esparcía por sus obres se había teñido de un color azul, un azul tan helado y sin vida que le dieron a su dueña un aspecto tan distinto al que siempre llevaba, que ya no parecía ser...ella misma.

Fue entonces cuando su mente empezó a maquinar extraños pensamientos sobre su amado dios. Su cabeza se lleno de remolinos que le reclamaban al muchacho de cabellos rubios su mentira, su traición. Con movimientos perfectamente calculados y faltos de gracia, la chica se sentó en el mueble sobre el que estaba recostada unos minutos antes. Tirando sus delicados brazos hacia atrás y ayudándose con sus frágiles manos se quitó el tapado de cuerina que todavía estaba utilizando, para quedarse solo usando una remera de mangas cortas.

El viento helado que atravezó la ventana que, extrañamente, ahora estaba abierta, rozó su frescura contra el desabrigado cuerpo de Mayura; su piel se erizó completamente por la brisa que iba en aumento, pero aun así no dio señal de haber sentido lo congelado de aquella ráfaga. Es más, esta masa de aire en movimiento arremolinó con ira nuevos pensamientos en el razonamiento de la hermosa muchacha, y también en su corazón abrió la puerta a nuevos sentimientos.

Pronto, su corazón y su cuerpo habían sido dominados por el odio de una causa que aparecía mágicamente luego del contento y la felicidad de saber que su querido novio la amba tanto como ella a él. Algo raro estaba sucediendo con ella, y lo peor era que la adolescente no sentía el cambio como repentino, sino que lo veía muy acertado y correcto. Su ser era como una máquina humana, no se demostraban sentimientos en ella.

Mayura se levantó de las frasadas revueltas, dispuesta a irse de allí en busca de un traidor. Con paso lento pero sin entrecortar llegó hasta la puerta de madera que se hallaba frente a ella, tomó el frío pomo de metal y antes de girarlo a la derecha para poder ir tras su objetivo cayó de espaldas desmayada y desparramada en la alformbra de tono claro que cubría el suelo. Unos instantes más tarde un muchacho de cabellos de oro apareció dentro de la habitación esparciendo una nube de polvo.

-...Ahora es cuando medimos fuerzas, Loki...- habló a nadie en especial aquel chico de ojos color mar que se oscurecían hacia los extremos. Sin perder tiempo y suponiendo la próxima caida de su enemigo, se agacho, felinamente tomó a la muchacha en brazos y se retiró del lugar de la misma manera en la que había entrado.

En la obscuridad de una carpa color morada, una muy familiar carpa de adivinación, el muchacho apareció magicamente de nuevo. Cargando a una inconciente Mayura en brazos se adentró en el lugar sin miedo ni vacilaciones. Pronto se topó con una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios recogidos en dos coletas. Era la más jóven de las norns, Skuld, quien ya lo esperaba desde hacía un buen rato. El joven sonrió de medio lado con un obscurecido rostro, él había calculado cada detalle de este perfecto plan...

-...¿Esparciste el perfume antes de que él llegara?..- preguntó Odín deseando una afirmativa respuesta que pronto llegó con un leve movimiento de cabeza de la entristecida muchacha.- ...bien hecho Skuld...ahora toma a la mortal esta y llévala a donde acordamos. Allí llegaré yo en cuanto él caiga inconciente.- la bruja-diosa volvió a asentir y haciendo caso a el padre do todos los dioses, hizo sonar sus dedos y Mayura y ella se desvanecieron rumbo a un alejado punto en medio de la nada y la noche ...un desolado lugar sin si quiera césped, que se hallaba tras la patética ciudad que sería destruida al igual que todo el resto del mundo.

El había calculado cada detalle de este perfecto plan que llevaría a Ragnarok...

-Fin Flash Back-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sintió su cabeza retumbar en la nada. Le dolía mucho y no tenía ganas de pararse, pero algo le avisó que debía hacerlo. Una corriente de aire no muy usual cuando está durmiendo le dijo que esa no era su linda cama en la mansión; y las aun presentes y mojadas gotas que caían sobre él le hicieron sentir el frío del agua, el que odiaba.

Entonces comenzó a sentir lo helado del barro que manchaba su mejilla derecha. El dolor de su brazo por haber sido arrastrado durante algunas horas invadió su cuerpo y su sistema nervioso se puso alerta. Algo estaba mal...muuuy mal...

Abrió sus ojos como reflejo dejando ver sus obres de esmeralda, y lo que vio heló su cuerpo. Allí frente a él estaba su querida novia...

...ella sostenía una espada de hoja afilada y mango de incrustados en diamantes color azul y trasparentosos; ella lo observaba desde su pocisión rígida más arriba, por estar parada, y un poco hacia atrás; ella levantó la cuchilla que le era muy familiar a la pobre víctima, y se acercó lentamente sin vacilar siquiera; pronto la cuchilla caía sobre su cuello...

...pero él no moriría traicionado por la persona que más amaba...eso JAMÁS. Antes de que el arma blanca pudiera tocarlo rodó en la tierra hacia el lado contrario donde su oponente deseaba cortar su cabeza **( x.X )**.

Justo a tiempo. Tras su movimiento la espada se clavó con fuerza en el sucio barro que se había formado por la presente lluvia. Loki no perdió tiempo ya que no tenía en mente ser atacado próximamente y morir en eso y se levantó del suelo que había manchado por completo su chaqueta color roja. Miró con ira a su querida Mayura, se sentía herido...¿cómo había sido ca...

En ese momento pudo entender lo que sucedía por un simple detalle...el azulado y brillante color de sus ojos...ojos hermosos, pero que no le pertenecían a la persona que amaba. La chica no demostraba sentimiento alguno; aun estaba con sus brazos extendidos sosteniendo la espada que se hallaba incrustada en el suelo.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente empapados por la lluvia y la ropa se volvía más pesada e incomoda, la batalla se difucultaba con el tiempo.

El joven de cabellos claros volteó a ver todo el lugar...él sabía donde estaba, había visto ese lugar antes...era el coliséo de Roma, que obviamente era una pura ilusión...pero... ¿que hacía el allí?...

-Jajajaja...que te sucede Loki, hermano...te ves algo asustado- la risa provenía del espacio que el emperador ocupaba en las batallas que consideraban circos en la edad media y la época antigua. Campos de tortura para los guerreros. Y allí, sentado en su trono estaba él, en su forma de muchacho. Un chico de cabellos de ambar y ojos de cielo, el mismo que había engañado a Mayura con aquella extraña y distinta flor...

El sonido de la hoja de una cuchilla desenterrarse del piso lo hizo volver a la cruel realidad a tiempo para esquivar el rápido golpe que la chica había efectuado moviendo la espada del lado izquierdo hacia el derecho, justo para cortar al dios. Él llegó a esquivar gran parte de ese ataque, el cual podría haberlo matado, pero el arma tocó su pecho no muy profundamente, haciendo que la sangre secregara de la herida causada.

Un gemido de dolor salió de sus ya morados labios.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO ODÍN?!- gritó desesperado el detective mientras caía arrodillado sosteniendo la herida para que la hemorragia frenara un poco. La chica de los rozados cabellos quedó en la pocisión final del ataque, con la cuchilla en diagonal hacia el lado derecho y su cuerpo tirado para adelante.

-JAJAJAJAJA...- Odín rió con fuerza burlándose de la desgracia del dios embustero, ahora se cobraría todas sus travesuras, y a demás desencadenaría el Ragnarok. -...tendrás que luchar Loki...al estilo mortal...¡el estilo que tú elegiste! jajajaja...- la risa del padre de los dioses resonó en el cabeza del pobre muchacho. Lentamente se paró despegándose del suelo que lo estaba recibiendo demasiado bien últimamente **(xD)**. Pronto estaba invocando a su querido Reybatin, el bastón que guardaba parte de su magia protectora y de ataque.

El chico de ojos esmeralda giró hacia donde Mayura se levantaba para un nuevo ataque, esta vez, uno de frente. La joven corrió hacia él dejando que sus cabellos volaran con el impulso de su cuerpo, mientras tanto levantaba la gran espada que en ese momento Loki reconoció. Era la gran Hroptr, perteneciente a quien más, sino a Odín.

Utilizó su arma horizontalmente para protegerse de la cuchilla, ésta chocó contra Reybatin ocacionando un gran chillido de metal rechinante. Ambos se hallaron haciendo fuerza contra el otro, la inconsiente muchacha intentaba derribar a su novio utilizando toda su fuerza, la cual parte era de él, era la fuerza de su corazón; en cambio, el detective deseaba poder tenerla cerca e intentar hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Mayura!...debes despertarte, ¡¿me escuchas?!- el chico intentaba despertarle sin mucho éxito mientras trataba de hacer la misma presión que ella para mantenerse en equilibrio.-...escucha...si yo muero tu también mueres, tienes parte de mi corazón como fuente de magia- seguía intentando, no podía rendirse. A este punto la chica había escuchado y entendido claramente lo que acababan de decirle - Mayura...- ese último llamado fue desgarrador y al borde de las lágrimas por parte de un dios que sentía mucho la pelea con la muchacha. Entonces ella comenzó a seder y pronto él desesperado dios vio con felicidad como volvía el color rojizo a los ojos de su amada.

Ella bajó rápidamente su espada y sacudió su cabeza. Lo miró aun algo atontada. -Loki...- dijo con una suave voz. El nombrado sintió que su alma volvía a él y la abrazó haciendo que tirara el arma que había estado sosteniendo hasta hacía pocos instantes. Mayura le devolvió el acto tan dulce, para luego que se separaran besarlo en los labios sin entender mucho lo que sucedía aun. El beso fue recibido y correspondido por parte del joven, quien colocó sus brazos en la cintura de la niña de piel de porcelana. No solo era ella misma otra vez, ahora lo había llamado Loki...sin "sama"...sin "kun"...solo...Loki.

-¡YA BASTA DE FELICIDAD!- exclamó alterado el dios Odín haciendo resonar su voz sobre toda la ilusión de coliseo. Inmediatamente la joven se alejó de un saltó y tomó la espada nuevamente para continuar la batalla. Sus ojos eran frios y calculadores nuevamente.

La batalla decidirá si el bien es el mal, y el mal el bien.

Mientras tanto deberemos conformarnos con la vista de la chica del misterio portando una de las más peligrosas armas del mundo de Asgard, enfrentada a su novio el detective cargando el bastón dueño de poder; mientras tanto una brisa fluye moviendo los cabellos de los que se hallan a la interperie de las gotas que no cesan. Ambos indican la pocisión de ataque con el gesto de subir su centro de poder frente a ellos, mostréndole al rival que la vacilación es para cobardes.

Mayura y Loki corren a unirse en algún punto del área de batalla para poder continuar con la lucha que todos esperan...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tras el trono del malvado dios, dentro de una obscuridad envolvente, una muchahca de cabellos recogidos en dos coletas observaba como lo que ella había provocado no podía más que el amor que su no correspondido le tenía a su rival. Unas lágimas resvalaron por sus mejillas undiéndose en el cemento de la ilusión que simulaba el gran coliseo de Roma.

Obviamente no llegaría a su corazón ni por descarte, ni por muerte, ni por nada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Heimdall mira por la la ventana que da hacia las calles que siguen empapándose de lluvia, como si el clima intentara borrar las impurezas que nacerán en esta noche. El dios con aspecto de niño conserva una mirada triste, él sabe lo que el destino deparará si su más odiado rival sufre. Él sabe que su dolor será el dolor de todos.

-Esperemos que Odín pierda esta batalla...- se dice a si mismo el muchacho de cabellos violetas. Inmediatamente luego de decirlo sonríe irónicamente - Vaya...él no estaba tan equivocado. Después de todo si Ragnarok comienza, mi padre tendrá la culpa...-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Qué tal?**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! les agradesco los alagos, me ayudan a no querer terminar mi fic sin ganas...**

**Gracias por todo y espero que este sea de su agrado!**

**Capítulo próximo-**

Capítulo 7: La muerte está justo frente a mi...la batalla que decide el Ragnarok-- ¡ha comenzado! II.


	8. Capítulo 7

**(Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro)**

_Allí estaban. Mirándose cara a cara. Cada uno ocupando su parte de la arena del coliseo que los rodeaba. Sus ojos se cruzaban de una manera tan fría y distante que nadie jamás podría haber decifrado la verdad trás esta gran pelea que daría comienzo al final de los nueve mundos que existen en el universo._

_Loki estaba tenso, esperando el momento en el que ella atacara. No quería empezar él.No quería lastimarla. Sus cabellos se aplastaban con las gotas de lluvias que no cesaban de caer. El cielo estaba completamente gris, ni un solo rayo de sol asomaba para dar esperanza._

_Frente a él una calculador a Mayura sin alma levantaba su espada en señal de guerra. Ella no podía pensar claramente, solo hacía lo que su corazón le indicaba, y en ese momento su corazón le dictaba matar...matar al dios que la había hecho sufrir con sus mentiras..._

_Odín observaba triunfante como su enemigo mayor sería despedazado por el amor de su vida. ¿Quién hubiera creido que aquella mortal tenía magia en su interior? y que, a demás de eso, la magia era del mismísimo detective que la protegía._

_Mayura y Loki corren a unirse en algun punto del área donde la lucha terminará de desatarse, ahora nada podría salvarlos. El final estaba cerca._

**"Matantei Loki Ragnarok, El Final"**

**Capítulo 7: ****La muerte está justo frente a mi...la batalla que decide el Ragnarok-- ¡ha comenzado! II.**

**(¿Qué es morir?...¿es descansar en paz luego de una vida llena de emociones y sentimientos que colmaron un corazón que deja de latir para dar paso a la inersia?...o...¿es dejar el mundo al que perteneciste teniendo pendientes cada uno de los segundos que le seguían a tu muerte por que esta fue provocada injustamente?...en ambos casos...nadie desea morir)**

La muchacha de los cabellos rozados completamente bañados en gotas de agua, lanzó una patada hacia su oponente seguida de un fuerte golpe de espada. El enemigo esquivó la patada con algo de dificultad debido a la herida que aun sangraba en su costado; y cuando la cuchilla siguió estuvo listo para frenarla junto a su váculo. La miró a los ojos, ella estuvo a punto de despertar otra vez; pero no, saltó haciendo que Loki se inclinara hacia adelante por la resistencia que estaba poniendo y pisó su espalda haciéndolo caer para luego quedar tras el dios desparramado en el barro.

El dios sintió el frío que le provocaba la tierra mojada bajo su cuerpo; odiaba tanto el frío como la lluvia; sus ojos estaban algo tapados por los cabellos que las gotas de agua habían vuelto rebeldes. El detective volvió a levantarse sin demorar mucho, con su chaqueta manchada de tierra nuevamente. Miró a su novia con una sonrisa malévola. Ella no podría ganarle, él era el dios del caos y el fuego, nadie lo vencería.

Loki elevó su arma con ambas manos y corrió donde Mayura lo miraba sin emoción en su mirada. El joven de ojos esmeralda atacó con poca fuerza, la chica se defendió y dio un giro en el aire para atacarlo desprevenido a sus espaldas. Él siguió la vuelta de la muchacha y se retiró de frente suyo antes de que la joven tocara el piso con sus embarrados pies.

Estaban donde habían empezado. Separados por el espacio, la brisa que corría, el barro de la zona de batalla, el agua, la lluvia, por ellos mismos.

La chica del misterio se lanzó a un ataque aéreo a toda velocidad que fue interceptado en pleno vuelo por el muchacho de claros cabellos. En la caida ambos lanzaron algunas patadas pero nadie salió demasiado herido. Él recibió un corte en su brazo derecho, no fue profundo, solo le ardió un poco; pero obviamente no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas pequeñeses.

Mayura jadeó de cansancio, y entonces Loki advirtió su próxima victoria. No la mataría, jamás podría; pero si quería ganar, debía al menos desmayarla por agotamiento. Ella volvió al ataque con su espada levantada en lo alto por encima de su cabeza. Sus cabellos se movían al compás de su ritmo. Él esquivó su ataque y la empujó hacia el suelo, pero la de los ojos rojizos, ahora tornados del color del cielo, utilizó sus manos y uno de sus pies para impulsarse desde la tierra y volver al mismo punto de encuentro con su arma blanca en punta dirigida al enemigo. El joven abrió rápidamente sus alas blancas de dios destellando un hermoso polvo color plateado y la esquivó con un vuelo bajo que acabó pronto del otro lado del coliseo.

La chica lo miró lejano con sus vacíos ojos, y se acercó velozmente para continuar la lucha. En ese momento Loki estaba terriblemente cansado y estaba comenzando a pensar que esa no era su asistente, si no que un robot, no paraba de dar saltos y ataques y movimientos, ¿en verdad Mayura tenía tanta fuerza?

Las hermosas alas del muchacho se prepararon extendiendose, se veían mas lindas de lo que eran, tenían un perfecto tono entre plateado y celeste que le daba un aire muy celestial a su poseedor. El joven apretó su puño queriendo que todo saliera bien y que pronto acabara. Intentaría volverla a la normalidad, había funcionado una vez, podía volver a hacerlo.

Cuando la cercanía de la chica fue la suficiente, el dios del caos voló sobre ella rápidamente y la agarró fuertemente con sus brazos a sus espaldas. Ella intentaba librarse como podía, dio patadas, monotazos, cortes de espada, pero era inútil, él la tenía bien apretada y no podría salirse de su carcel.

-Vamos Mayura, despierta y ya no vuelvas a dormir- susurró el detective en el oido de la mortal mientras ella no paraba de moverse. De repente ella cesó su inquietud y su constantes golpes. Loki sonrió, creyó que era suya nuevamente; pero cuando él aflojó sus brazos recibió un buen codazo en su vientre. Inmediatamente ella saltó, ayudada de los hombros de él, terminó sobre el vientre del chico, ambos en el suelo, y él con la espada en su cuello; ella estaba lista para matarlo de una buena vez.

La hoja afilada de la cuchilla rozaba la piel de la víctima de manera espeluznante. El joven de cabellos claros no quería morir, y menos si su amda era quien le daba muerte. Intentó buscar en esos ojos fríos de color azul a la joven que él había conocido algun avez, pero ella no estaba allí, ahora solo un mar se extendía en sus característicos ojos. Sintió pena por morir sin ser su querida Mayura a la que viera por última vez.

El frío metal comenzó a acercarse más y más a él. Sus alas estaban aplastadas sobre el piso, embarradas, sucias, ya no eran aquellas alas de plata que cualquiera desearía tener; habían perdido ese brillo que las hacían más hermosas que las de los ángeles, porque eran las de un dios. Algunas plumas estaban desparramadas por el barro, se habían soltado por el golpe de la caída. Era una imagen que solo un guerrillero soportaría.

Mayura despegó la cuchilla de su cuello para dar el golpe final con fuerza, el golpe de gracia, el ataque que lo mataría definitivamente.

-¡Papá!- una voz aguda y seca hizo eco en la ilusión de coliseo y los presentes vieron entrar a un cachorro negro muy mojado seguido de un muchacho de cabellos verdes con un paraguas color bordo. Ambos corrían al lugar donde los contrincantes decidían su batalla, donde la lucha estaba por terminar.

La joven, que aun se hallaba sobre su rival, volteó a ver lo que sucedía detrás de ella y vio a los hijos de su víctima entrar por el gran portal de la arena de pelea. Cuando ella se distrajo el detective aprovechó para tirarla de ensima suyo y poder salvarse de la afilada espada que amenazaba con su muerte. La muchacha que ahora estaba sobre el suelo empapado por la lluvia se levanta rápidamente lista para continuar su pelea dejando de lado a los que acaban de ingresar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Odín hace una mueca de fastidio. Los hijos llegaban a salvar a su padre en peligro, le parecía una escena patética. Lavantó su cabeza que había estado apoyada en su mano hasta el momento y llamó a la muchacha que lo había ayudado hasta ahora. Ella apareció trás del dios de todos los dioses aun con mirada triste y perdida.

-Escucha Skuld, quieo que te encargues de esas moscas fastidiosas que acaban de entrar. Esto es entre Loki y su querida novia.- su ronca voz llegó a oidos sordos. La muchacha solo actuó por inersia lléndose del balcón para cumplir órdenes, ya que su destrozado corazón no podía ayudarla a continuar.

Pronto ella estaba en un punto estratégido para poder atacar a los recien llegados. Lágrimas cayerron de sus aguados y nublados ojos, tronó sus dedos en el aire y a los que trataban de interceptar la batalla los rodeo un aura brillante de un color amarillento que los elevó en el aire. Ambos dioses fueron atados a la verjas más alejadas de donde los enemigos disputaban su batalla.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Loki vio como sus hijos eran arrastrados por un poder que él conocía muy bien. Lo observó antes de sacar su conclusión. Si, sin lugar a dudas sabía de quien era ese poder tan especial.

-Las Norns...- dijo en un triste susurro que demostró que decepcionado se sentía de aquellas, pero no de todas...-...y no cuelquier Norn...- dijo sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de que en realidad lo era. -Skuld...- pero no pudo seguir con sus deducciones ya que la joven hipnotizada volvió a atacarlo con su arma para poder conseguir la victoria; pero ahora sabía quien había ayudado a lograr esta horrible situación a su enemigo. Ahora sabía quien lo había traicionado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Patadas, saltos, cuchillazos, esquives, ataques, defensa, en pleno vuelo, en la altura, en el barro, en carrera. La lucha no quería acabar, hacía ya horas que los amantes peleaban desesperadamente, cada uno con sus propio fin, cada uno con su objetivo en particular. Los dos estaban muy cansados, era muy complicado continuar con eso, pero no lo dirían, no se rendirían ni dejarían que su oponente vensa.

Una patada fue esquivada por el hermoso dios y la espada de la mortal interceptó un ataque del váculo que era centro de poder.

Era dificil decir quien ganaría o quien llevaba la ventaja. Los dos estaban agotados y en cuanto podían, aprovechaban el tiempo para dar un gran respiro y poder reponer el aliento que dejaban en cada encuentro. No acabarían rápido y Odín comenzaba a impacientarse. Loki ya no parecía sufrir, ahora lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Aunque estuviera muy cansado, una sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja, sin duda le encantaba la mortal.

A la vista de Odín, él no desaprovechaba ninguna ocación para tenerla lo suficientemente cerca. Pero eso debía terminar, no podía dejar que un dios luchara contra su propio corazón; jamás ganaría, pero jamás perdería. Ya no aguantaría más, la mataría, mataría a la mortal que el inepto de Loki tanto amaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El detective batallaba contra la hermosa muchacha divirtiéndose como nunca. No tenía dudas de que en pocos micnutos caería rendida y podría irse de ese terrible lugar tan obscuro y gris. Movió su cabeza para hacer a un lado los mojados cabellos que se aplastaban en sus ojos.Había estado jugando con ella desde hacía ya un buen rato, a demás, como producto de la lluvia, sus finas ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo mojado delineando una figura perfecta, un cuerpo digno de una diosa **(N/A: pervertido ¬¬)**.

Mientras ambos terminaban de atacar y contra-atacar, en uno de sus múltiples encuentros, un estruendo muy similar a un trueno se oyó e hizo eco. El joven de los ojos verde esmeralda miró al cielo algo asombrado; después de unos segundos identificó a una figura descendiendo del balcón.

Odín bajaba con sus alas extendidas, con una brilante y malvada curvatura de sus labios. No estaba apurándose a bajar, parecía ser que no tenía pensado un escape de Loki. Bajó de manera vertical y pronto apoyó sus pies sobre el piso arremolinando viento, como un helicóptero, al final.

El dios del caos observó como descendía lejos suyo, sin intenciones de lastimarlo por lo aparente. Estaban frente a frente, con una distancia de 30 pies entre ellos. Mayura que se hallaba en el medio, miraba en dirección a su rival y su novio; pero unos minutos de silencio después ella volteó y caminó muy despacio al lado de Odín.

Reinó el silencio por unos cuantos instantes.

El "padre de todos" la miró felizporque su plan estuviera resultando sin que Loki sospechara nada. Este miraba muy asombrado el cuadro que se la presentaba unos cuantos pies delante suyo, ¿qué era lo que aquel bastardo se proponía?

Sin advertencia el traicionero personaje que controlaba todo por el momento tomó a la mortal del cuello elevándola en el aire. Esta, al estar bajo su mandato, no se resistió, ni pataleó, ni se quejó; solo largó un gemido de dolor que pronto reprimió y murió antes de tocar sus labios.

-¡QUÉ LÁSTIMA! ¿NO CREÉS LOKI? - gritó el malvado para que el nombrado pudiera escucharlo. Este último sintió el miedo crecer en él. - ERA UNA MUCHAHCA MUY HERMOSA...- terminó de decir con una sonrisa que ocupaba su cara sin que nada le importase demasiado.

Loki observaba con pánicoen sus ojos. Escuchar la palabra "era" lo había paralizado por completo. Él no sería capaz...no podría matarla...¿Lo haría?...En su cabeza se maquinarosn miles de planes en un solo segundos, pero ninguno surtiría efecto, en ningún caso conseguiría salvarla de las garras de su terrible enemigo.

-No- empezó susurrando...

-No..- continuó en un tonó más alto...

-¡¡NO!!- gritó a todo pulmón y salió corriendo entrevolando hacia donde Mayura era sostenida en el aire, sin que sus pies pudieran tocar el sucio suelo de la arena del coliseo romano.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, quería matar a Odín por el simple hecho de que se le haya ocurrido esa idea tan terrible, tan sucia. Corría y corría, pero se caía en el camino y se atropallaba con la acumulación de barro que se había amontonado. Su rostro era la imagen del miedo. Y antes de que pudiera llegar a rescatar a su amada vio en imágenes entrecortadas mientras llegaba a los pies de su rival como Mayura era rodeada por un aura terriblemente ennegrecida y demoníaca. Escuchó sus gritos de dolor y sus gemidos. Ya no quería verlo, ya no podía aguantarlo más.

Sufrió su dolor mientras los sonidos torturadores llegaban a sus oídos.- ¡NO!- gritó intentando detenerlo, sin éxito.Mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin querer ver lo que sucedía algunas lágrimas lograron escapar y bajaron por su mejilla hasta tocar el suelo del área de batalla.

Unos minutos después Odín rió. Y eso le dio a Loki la seguridad de lo que había terminado de suceder.

y la viste de como el cuerpo de la muchacha caía al suelo y de su boca un liquido rojo bordo caía hacia el barro fue el compreovante de lo que su mente había imaginado con dolor. Se acercó a ella destrozado y rogando su resistencia, rogando que nada le sucediera, que nadie pudiera separarla de él, pero no siempre se cumple lo que nosotros deseamos...No siempre los dioses estan de buen humor...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA;**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! me encantan y me ayudan muchísomo!**

**espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y si no es así pueden comunicarmelo y lo aceptaré con mucho gusto .**

**Mayura-Chan!**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

Capítulo 8: ...La crueldad de lo injusto...


	9. Capítulo 8

**(Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro)**

**NO APTO PARA LAS PERSONAS DE LÁGRIMAS FÁCILES...O NOS INUNDAMOS U.U**

_La tormenta caía sobre la ciudad, la noche lloraba..._

_La noche lloraba la pérdida de una mujer, de la estrella que alumbró varios caminos._

_Ella había salvado el fin del mundo. Ella había logrado parar el Ragnarok una vez con su llanto y los pedidos de regreso que dedicó a cierto dios...a cierto detective...a su amado Loki._

_La vida ha dado a distintos anfitriones sorpresas que nadie imagina. Ha curado del espánto a millones de personas con lo cruel que ha sido. Pero nunca nadie pudo reclamarle nada. Ella se esconde trás las actuaciones de sus mismos jugadores, que deberán sufrir las consecuencias de sus caprichosos deseos, que no siempre terminan en un final feliz._

_No siempre sucede lo que todos suponemos...no siempre ocurrirá lo que deseamos y anhelamos con todo nuestro corazón..._

**"Matantei Loki Ragnarok, El Final"**

**Capítulo 9: ...La crueldad de lo injusto...**

**("La justicia jamás fue ciega como muchos la definen, ella solo observó a los patéticos hombres con dolor al ver sus terribles actos, tomó la daga de acero que la injusticia le tendió y se quitó la vista rodeando luego sus órbitas de ausentes ojos con vendas para asegurarse de no volver a ver las terribles acciones de los seres que poblan los nueve mundos. Y así es como todo está hasta hoy en día.")**

Ella estaba recostada sobre sus brazos, sin voluntad alguna; apoyada y dejada como un objeto abandonado que se arroja a un lado para que ya no sea molestia. Uno de sus brazos estaba posado sobre su vientre con un color pálido, más pálido de lo habitual; el otro caía del lado donde el cuerpo del muchahco no lo mantenía estrujado contra él. Ella estaba tan fría, ya ni irradiaba su belleza, sus sonrisas, su vida...

Las hermosas alas del muchahco, ahora completamente embarradas y sucias, sin el brillo carácteristico que las volvía perfectas, se hallaban tiradas junto con él. Desparramadas por el suelo mientras se hacían más y más pesadas gracias a las gotas que caian del horrible cielo que cubría este y otros mundos.

_Un trueno se oyó a lo lejos..._

Se la habían quitado, no le habían tenido ni un poco de compasión; a nadie le había importado el hecho de que ella fuera lo más importante en su vida...¿que a nadie le interesaba el destino de los demás?...¿que?...¿que había hecho ella?...nada...nada en absoluto, solamente la condenaban por vivir, por conocerlo.

Las rodilas del muchacho estaban enterradas en el barro, su chaqueta inglesa color roja estaba tornasolada con otros tonos rojizos, tonos color sangre. La chica que sostenía tenía todos sus cabellos enmarañados y arremolinados. Él ya no sentía esa suavidad y tranquilidad que le producía acariciar su larga y rozada melena...

Soltó con su mano derecha las piernas de la muchacha apoyándolas con suavidad sobre el embarrado suelo. El cuerpo se dejó movilizar, como objeto sin vida, como corazón sin amor al que ya no le quedan latidos por dar. Él giró el rostro de ella que estaba en dirección hacia la profundidad de la obscura y gris ciudad que se levantaba delante con una de sus suscias manos, las cuales habían quedado así por lo arduo de la pelea. Miró con tristeza sus ojos cerrados. Su pálida cara estaba manchada con tierra y los restos de un hilillo de sangre que recorría desde su boca hasta su mentón. Delicadamente y utilizando la base de su mano y sus dedos, rozó su cara suavemente, limpiando el bello rostro de la chica a la que había amado. Ella aun guardaba su tersa piel...pero estaba tan fría...

_Relampagueó y refusiló cerca de donde el ojiverde lloraba sus penas. Una vez más el clima acompañaba el estado de la mortal._

No lo entendía...el dios de los dioses lo odiaba... pero, ¿por qué?...¿por qué dejarla morir a ella y ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de haberle dicho "te amo" ni una sola vez?...sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y la desgarradora vista de la muchacha sin vida comenzó a verse con una neblina esfumada. Levantó suavemente y a la joven cuidándola como si fuera de porcelana hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Aun olía a sakuras recién cortadas, un fresco aroma relajante y precioso.

Sintió como una lágrima caía de sus ojos y recorría su rostro lentamente hasta llegar a caer en la mejilla de Mayura, y también rodó por su cara perdiendose en su piel. Acercó a la muchahca un poco más a sus boca, y le dio, presionando sus labios junto con los de ella, su último beso. No pudo evitar dejar caer más amargas lágrimas al sentir que fríos estaban esos labios que acababa de tocar con los suyos. Eran tan distintos a los que había tocado y sentido antes...ahora no le generaban el mismo placer que aquella vez, ahora lo lastimaban interiormente y le causaban un gran vacío que lo desesperaba.

Deseaba tanto verla abrir sus ojos nuevamente; verla sonreirle como siempre lo hacía cuando entraba por la puerta de su casa, gritando para avisar su llegada, siempre tan viváz y feliz, nunca se había quejado de la vida ni de lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre o de estado económico, de nada; ella simplemente manteía una curva en sus labios para alegrar a los presentes.

Pero evidentemente nuestros deseos no siempre se hacen realidad...y Mayura no despertaría nunca más... A veces, aunque deseemos con fuerza y la nuestra sea una buena causa, nadie nos escucha, a nadie le interesa...es como si todos caminaran a tu lado y te pasaran de largo sin que les importe tu horrible dolor o cuantas veces se ha partido tu corazón. Él siempre había temido amar de verdad a alguien, y no recibir lo mismo. Pero ella era distinta, era tan diferente a las demás...

Y ahora...estaba...

Seguramente más de uno se sienta identificado con esa sensación de haber sido arrojados a un lado por las otras personas. Ese sentimiento de estar abandonado en una isla a donde nadie llega, en donde nadie desea desembarcar; más de uno de los lectores escuchará su corazón latir más fuerte al pensar en momentos en los que la vida los ha apartado y les ha hecho ver lo que muchos temieron: la terrible soledad en la que la misma sociedad puede dejarte. Loki sentía eso mismo ahora; esa tortura que te mata lentamente; eso que cuando piensas en ellos te dan ganas de llorar y llorar y librarte de todas tus penas.

Pero todos sabemos que el llanto no cumple milagros...

¿Cómo podía ser la gente tan descarada?...provablemente él se lo merecía, merecía todo el sufrimiento del mundo cargado sobre sus hombros, todo el odio, la muerte y mucho más...pero eso no era culpa de ella..ella era tan inocente, tan casta y pura, ¿qué ser con corazón podría haber hecho algo tan vil...tan bajo...tan...cruel?...por su puesto...

...¿quien más?

Odín...

_Un terrible relámpao cayó justo frente a las figuras fusionadas de dos cuerpos en la tormenta._

Y lo peor es que lo escuchaba reir en su mente, lo escuchaba replicarle todo aquello que había hecho; le contaba que tan placentero era su llanto para él...le decía que se las había cobrado todas juntas y que esta era su venganza..esta era su gran y despiadada obra...

Ragnarok...

...eso era lo que Odín quería, y eso le daría, se vengaría y lo mataría poco a poco; ese maldito demonio sufriría todo lo que él sufrió...

Su rostro se tornó obscuro al bajar la mirada y una terrible expresión de odio clavó en su mente aquel día...eso no quedaría así.

Dio un suspiro que se mezcló con un desgarrador gemido de dolor, y en ese acto las alas que descansaban en el suelo hacía horas se volvieron polvo brillante de color oro que la brisa nocturna y el agua se llevaron sin problemas.

Volvió a mirar a la chica tristemente, pero con ternura y cariño. Ella había sido todo, ella había creído en él, y aun y cuando le había mentido simplemente había olvidado ese hecho para perdonarlo y empezar de nuevo, para que ambos pudieran ser verdaderos, pudieran estar juntos para siempre, por siempre...hasta la eternidad...y él...el mismísimo dios del caos no había podido devolverle ese simple acto cuidándola, ni siquiera había podido salvarla de su terrible destino...

Loki acomodó la cabeza de la joven en su regazó sin dejar de mirarla. Despacio e intentando no lastimar su ya fracturado brazo se quitó aquella chaqueta que mantenía puesta; la estiró y tapó a la chica con ella; tal vez la cubrió creyendo que si seguía perdiendo calor no despertaría, tal vez pensando en el volver a abrir de sus rojizos ojos, los que siempre había amado. En la prenda extendida sobre la muchacha había un agujero causado por la propia espada que su amante había cargado hacía unas horas, y en el cuerpo de Loki una herida comenzaba a abrirse nuevamente y sangraba junto con su corazón desarmado.

_El manto negro se iluminó en un destello refucilante._

...Pero se la habían arrebatado, le habían quitado su propio corazón, literalmente. Pronto él moriría también...pero no antes de que impusiera la justicia...la justicia del ojo por ojo...diente por diente...

La ropas de Mayura estaban desgarradas y manchadas bajo la prenda del detective por la sangre que sus heridas habían secregado gracias a que su débil cuerpo no había soportado del todo la energía que le había sido sedida con la intención de matarla. Ahora ya había parado la hemorragia, lo que significaba que su corazón ya había dejado de latir por completo, la vida la había abandonado totalmente y ni siquiera él podía salvarla de su final ya escrito...a donde vayamos...ese es el camino que debíamos seguir desde el principio...aun y aunque ese camino lo decidamos nosotros.

En su sufrimiento, Loki recordó quien había apoyado a Odín en el vil acto efectuado. Siempre había sentido aprecio por la más pequeña de las Norns, pero ahora, el gran hoyo negro en el que había estado su corazón le indicó que sentir por ella. Odio, el que se merecía.

Tomó su delicada mano de porcelana, blanca como la nieve, e igual de fría...acariciando sus cabellos enmarañados de color rosa lo dejó estar; se dejó suprimir por el odio y el dolor, la desesperación lo dominó...hundió su rostro en el hombro de aquella hermosa chica; y lloró... hasta que se terminaron sus saladas lágrimas para empapar el rostro de su amada Mayura, la única mujer a la que en verdad había amado con todo su corazón. Y lloró como un niño pequeño que extraña a ese ser sin el cual no puede vivir.

_El mundo se estremeció._

Aun con gotas resbalando por toda su cara, se separó de ella para mirarla tristemente; era una imagen desgarradora, una escena tan triste que el dolor en persona lloraría al verlo así.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yamino y Fenrir, ya liberados gracias a que los dos traicioneros dioses se habían ido sin dejar rastro alguno, observaban desde lejos. Nunca habían visto a su padre llorar de esa manera, nunca habían sentido ese dolor tan raro tampoco.

-No siento el aura de la chica del misterio...-dijo el lobo desterrado de Asgard mirando a su hermano menor. Por unos segundos ambos se observaron directamente a los ojos y luego voltearon al lugar en donde la batalla había acabado hacía algunas horas.

Fenrir miraba con tristeza la situación...ella era una chica especial que lo había entendido y se sentía muy conectado a la novia de su papá, le era imposible pensar que ella...ella...estuviera...muerta...

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos color negro, se sintió terrible, la había considerado una madre...la madre que jamás había tenido cerca. Pero no quería...no podía llorar...si él no era fuerte...¿quién lo sería por él?...desde muy pequeño su padre le había inculcado que llorar era una gran debilidad, solo para los perdedores que se dajaban vencer y se lastimaban a si mismos creyendo que algúno de esos días llegaría un gran salvador y los liberaría de aquella responsabilidad que provocaba dolor...

Y ahora...verlo allí, llorando por la obvia muerte la muchacha le causaba tal trauma, tal dolor que ya no pudo reprimir ni un segundo más...y arrojándose al barro dejó salir todas las lágrimas que antes no...

El joven de cabello verde lo había temido desde hacía rato, pero no quería aceptarlo, y cuando de hermano lo confirmó gracias a su espléndido olfato, no pudo creerlo; era imposible. Yamino sentía como el llanto inundaba sus ojos; quiso suprimir ese dolor, pero su intento falló muy próximo al principro; gruesas gotas saladas inundaron toda su cara y ya nada importó demasiado como para pensar en ello. La idea de ser fuerte murió en el instante en el que se arrojó al suelo a abrazar a su hermano para que pudieran sufrir en compañía.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No muy lejos de donde se desarrolla esta tragedia, dentro de una muy familiar carpa de un color violáceo misterioso, un muchacho de cabellos chocolates sentado al frente de una mesa de pino miraba fijamente una bola mágica de cristal que la mujer de largos cabellos lasios sentada a su lado le había proveido.

Él lo sabía desde hacía ya dos años; sabía perfectamente que su loca amiga mortal moriría en un final muy injusto gracias a que su amiga Verdandi se lo había dicho intentando que cuando llegara el momento no lo sufriera tanto.

Pero Narugami no había aguantado desde un principio. Jamás le había hecho saber a Mayura cuanto la quería en verdad. Ella era una chica fuera de sus cavales y medio disparatada, pero había sido la única mortal en abrirse a su amistad y quererlo tal y como era. Ella era definitivamente alguien que no merecía la muerte...

Con algunos restos de llanto y otros por venir, se apoyó en el hombro de la adivina que tenía a su lado. Ella solo lo contuvo intentando hacer su dolor un poco más pasajero; pero hasta ella sentía la necesidad de llorar ante ese terrible acontecimiento. Le dolía el hecho de que su hermana hubiera deseado eso, tanto como le dolía la muerte de una joven que no merecía ese destino. Aun así este ya se había cumplido y nada podía hacerse al respecto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Volviendo donde Loki, él había comenzado a hablarle a su amada, esperando su respuesta, esperando que se decidiera a levantarse y hablarle...una vez más...

-...Siempre has sido tan cabeza dura...y aun hoy lo sigues siendo...te he dicho que tirarás la maldita flor...pero ¿sabes?...no me hiciste ni el más mínimo caso, no te importó...- su tono era triste y algo quebrado, pero no subía la voz ni le reprochaba nada, solo intentaba escuchar una palabra colarse de sus labios, algún sonido que dejara salir, como cuando la vida la invadía por completo.

-...pero eso ahora no importa...- no pudo mantener su forzada sonrisa ni un minuto más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos color esmeralda... una vez más -...yo te amo demasiado...siempre lo he hecho, es que no quería sufrir, no quería escuchar un rechazo por parte de una mortal...por parte de mi mortal...- los ojos de la muchahca seguían sellados, y Loki se torturaba a sí mismo de solo pensar que jamás volverían a abrirse, que nunca tendrian su brillo, aquel que lo animaba, que lo reconfortaba otra vez.- ...te amo...- repitió bajando el tono y aumentando el llanto -...te amo...¡vamos!... ¡necesito que escuches eso!...- tanto dolor, tanto miedo y odio -...por favor...- pero nada sucedería, y tú bien como yo y él lo sabemos perfectamente.

¿Qué era lo que había llevado tanto odio arrastrado a que terminaba en la muerte?...¿alguno de los lectores actuales tiene idea de que piensa la gente cuando el odio la nubla, cuando su filosofía y principios se ven neutralizados por el hecho de los sentimientos tan horribles que los mismos humanos podemos acunar en nuestro corazón, dando lugar a tantas acciones que terminan siendo el pesar y dolor de otras personas que se sienten completamente desdichadas?...porque en verdad Loki no lo entendía y no podía dejar de preguntárselo, intentando responder a su interrogatorio interno.

¿Cómo habían llegado su enemigo y él a odiarse tanto que esta pelea terminaba en la muerte de alguien?...

-..."no llames nunca feliz a un mortal hasta que hayas visto como en su último día desciende a su tumba"...- dijo moviendo sus labios aun abrazado a su Mayura, a la muchacha de ojos sangre, al único amor de su vida; sintió mucha pena al decirlo y por momentos sentía un quebrajéo en su voz pendiente de un hilo, pero continuó..

-...eso es lo que dicen en Asgard, "ellos" creen que los humanos son difíciles de complacer...pero no te conocen linda...ellos no tienen idea de lo feliz que siempre fuiste mientras vivías...de tus sonrisas, de tu forma tan hermosa de ser...tu eres distinta...- terminó de decir a su querida princesa con una sonrisa de orgullo por su tan especial mortal, por aquella mujer que había sido la única en verdaderamente ocupar sus pensamientos. Se refería a ellos como obviando su gran cambio, dejando a saber su gran vuelta de tuerca gracias a un muy preciado tesoro que una joven de Midgard le había enseñado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cerca de donde Yamino y el cachorro negro trataban de consolarse entre sí, una mujer de despanpanantes curvas apareció entre las gotas de lluvia que lo empapaban todo desde hacía ya un largo rato. Freya se acercó con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no una cualquiera, su sonrisa era completamente irónica, se denotaban sus lágrimas reprimidas y sentía un nudo en su estómago y un dolor en su garganta que le daban más ganas de llorar.

Cuando los ya presentes en el punto algo alejado de Loki advirtieron su llegada ella los miró avergonzada, algo denigrada por estar presente allí -Hablé con Urd...ella me contó de lo que sucedería esta noche...-se excusó bajando la mirada y permitiendo a una pequeña lagrimita recorrer su rostro ya mojado por el clima.

-Mírenlo...-dijo levantando su cabeza nuevamente y voltenado hacia donde Loki y Mayura estaban sobre el embarrado suelo -...siempre fue ella, jamás se ha fijado en mi...cuando Odín me habló de su plan sentí que me llenaba completamente, las ganas de ser la única me invadían...pero ahora...solo mírenlos...ni la muerte los llegará a separar...- comenzó a llorar más fuerte que antes con sus manos en el rostro, haciendo que sus palabras se entendieran menos -...nunca llegaré a ocupar ni la mitad de lo que la chica mortal ocupó en su vida conociéndolo durante dos años...yo lo veo desde hace más de mil décadas...es obvio que ella tiene algo que yo no..pero no sé...no sé qué es...- fue interrumpida.

-Corazón...- reprendió Yamino con voz seria y limpiando violentamente sus lágrimas -...no tienes corazón Freya..¿cómo pudiste haber estado de acuerdo con ese monstruo?.- la mujer levantó la vista y luego de mirarlo se tiró al frío y sucuio suelo para llorar más fuerte y desahogarse completamente. Primero de rodillas, con sus ojos en blanco, sin idea alguna de lo que la felicidad era...luego se arrojó a la tierra con todo su cuerpo, gritando, tratando de que las penas se fueran con la demostración de su odio, su dolor y su tristeza.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Loki seguía mirándola muy dolorido, muy deprimido. Observó los restos de lágrimas cerca de sus ojos, había llorado antes de morir, pero no por su bien estar, le había dicho que ahora y por su culpa el moriría también ya que ella poseía su corazón -Nunca nadie lloraba por mi antes de conocerte...y tu lloraste cuando estuve por regresar a Asgard y lloraste cuando entendiste tu poder, obviamente si te preocupabas por mi...y siempre has sido la única en hacerlo...-

Sus orbes esmeralda mantuvieron la vista de la muchahca sin vida, la movió delicadamente para poder abrazarla y pegarla a su pecho. No quería creerlo, no quería entender lo que pasaba y pasaría luego, era demasiado doloroso para que todo se arremolinara tan temprano en él. Sentía como su calor lo abandonaba cuando estaba cerca de su cadaver, ya que su piel fría absorvía el calor de su mojado cuerpo.

¿Nunca han sentido la dicha de creer que tienen los planes perfectos...qué todo va a salir completamente bien, y de repente y sin avisar algo les demuestra que su plan es inútil...que ya no sirve...que todo fue en vano?

¿Nunca escucharon la mejor de las historias, y antes de poder sentirse felices por el desarrollo, mueren de la angustia por el peor de los finales, el más triste...?

¿No han vivido el sentimiento de vacío que provoca que lo último que les quedaba se fue...ya no está...y nunca volverá...?

¿Jamás han entendido millones de injusticias, miles de errores, muchísimos abusos, y se han dado cuenta de que nadie antes se ha rebelado contra eso...que nadie se ha molestado en escuchar algo parecido a "la justicia"...?

El muchahco de cabellos claros había llegado a una conclusión...no lograría nada, no podría hacer nada por más que estuviera allí, llorándola todo el día y toda la noche; eso no era lo que Mayura quería para él...

Pero había algo que haría, lo destruiría...mataría a Odín con sus propias manos, sentiría sus sangre en su piel, la olería en su espada y báculo. Oiría con placer cada uno de los gritos y cada exclamación de dolor y sufrimiento; eso era lo que le daría reconfortación, su muerte y el principio de Ragnarok...el cumplimiento de la profesía...

El dios acabó de refregar sus ojos de esmeralda con violencia. Ese día estaba escrito en la historia, con letras mayúsculas y entre los más desgarradores momentos, este era aquel instante en el cual se jura...

Se jura...

y Loki juró su venganza...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No muy lejos, no muy cerca, un muchacho que aparentaba unos diez años miraba através de la ventana como caía la lluvia y lo empapaba todo; miraba refugiado en la obscuridad de su casa como lloraban las nubes este comienzo, el principio de un final no muy feliz.

El joven de cabellos violaceos inclinados hacia su ausente ojo emanó una luz que cubrió su cuerpo durante unos instantes antes de comenzar a cambiar. En el lugar de aquel niño anterior se paraba firmemente un chico de unos veinte años, de cabellos violáceos también, pero estos llegaban hasta su espalda, inclinados hacia uno de sus centros de vista. Vestía un traje al estilo general color azul con una capa del mismo color y una tonada roja dentro de la misma con algunas decoraciones en dorado a lo largo y ancho de toda su vestimenta.

Heimdall Kakusei...

En su cara una expresión bastante triste no usual en él le daba un aire de soledad y desdicha al joven que no se había movido del lugar en el que se encontraba. - Loki, piensa lo que vas a hacer...que el odio no te domine...- murmuró para sí mismo, creyendo que tal vez él escucharía sus plegarias de algún modo y llegaría a pensar el acto que Heimdall sabía que cometería...

-Heimdall...- un joven de cabellos color chocolate apareció trás el ya presente con una vela de cera encendida en su mano derecha; miró a su amigo asombrado, quien le daba la espalda y observaba hacia el exterior por el ventanal. El nombrado giró a verlo sin borrar aquella tristeza de sus ojos entre rojizos y amarronados. - ... ¡Hey!...¿por qué esa cara larga?... pudiste recuperar tu forma original con solo convencer a tu padre...- habló Freyr con una gran sonrisa, intentando animar al muchahco de cabellos lilas...

-...Moriremos, Freyr...todos moriremos...- respondió el dios de la luz borrando la sonrisa del rostro de el otro joven.-...el Ragnarok se avecina, y yo debo ir a anunciarlo...- no mucho tiempo después de haber dicho estas palabras, caminó hacia la salida sin que le importe lo terrible del clima...él sabía, había escuchado las grandes razones de Loki y lo entendía; su rival estaba acertado, pero estaba pensando con su mente completamente nublada por el sentimiento que lo invadía...la necesidad de venganza...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El joven ya había sufrido demasiado hacia afuera. Ahora era el momento de que todo acabara; Loki se levantó del barro que se hallaba bajo su cuerpo aun cargando a la hermosa chica que comenzaba a destilar un aroma diferente a su propio perfume. El muchacho ojiverde estiró sus piernas al despegarse del suelo; volteó hacia donde sus hijos lo miraban, siempre firmes junto a él. Sonrió.

Volvió a ver a su amada al rostro. Una última lágrima resvaló por su mejilla. -...ya no más llanto...- murmuró entre dientes mientras su cara se tornaba obscura y sombría -...ahora es mi turno...- y al terminar de mover sus labios en esta frase, el cielo pareció escucharlo, porque entonces la tormenta se volvió un diluvio. Las gotas se hicieron más gruesas y pesadas, los truenos y refucilos se oyeron cada menos de minuto.

Odín había logrado lo que quería...el Ragnarok había empezado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Continuará!**

**Gracias por los comentarios...disculpenmé por lo triste de esta historia, pero esta es la forma en la que fue pansada desde un principio debido a la ya escrita profesía que será relatada en el próximo y último capítulo por si alguien no la conoce.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Yop!**

**Próximo capítulo: **Capítulo 9: La carta de Loki...el último testimonio.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro)**

_"Vendrá el invierno llamado Fimbulvetr, con inmensas nevadas, hielos y vientos gélidos en todas las direcciones. El sol no será capaz de calentar. Cuatro inviernos seguirán sin ningún verano por medio, pero antes vendrán otros cinco, en los que el mundo se sumirá en grandes batallas, y los hermanos se matarán entre sí por avaricia, y no respetarán al padre y al hijo, ni en las matanzas ni en el incesto._

_El lobo que persigue al sol se tragará este, y lo mismo sucederá con el que sigue a la Luna. Las estrellas se precipitarán desde el cielo. Temblará la tierra y las montañas se derrumbarán, y todas las cadenas se romperán y quebrarán._

_Entonces se soltará el Lobo Fenrir ._

_Las aguas inundarán la Tierra, pues la Serpiente de Midgard se revolverá con furor de gigante y saltará de su prisión. Se soltará entonces el barco Nafglari, hecho con las uñas de los muertos. Su piloto es el gigante Hrym. _

_Fenrir abrirá su boca hasta tocar cielo y tierra, y saldrá fuego por ella. La serpiente escupirá veneno y se encrespará por los aires haciendo compañía al lobo. (...)_

_Cuando cabalguen los hijos de Muspell sobre Bifrost se romperá. A la llanura de Vigrid también llegará Loki y todos los Gigantes de la Escarcha, y a Loki lo seguirán todas las criaturas del Averno. Y Heimdall se levantará y soplará el cuerno Gjallarhorn y despertará a todos los dioses y se reunirán en asamblea. Odín cabalgará hasta el puente de Mímir y le pedirá consejo. Entonces temblará Yggdrasil, el fresno del mundo, y no habrá nadie sin miedo. _

_Los Ases y los Einherjard, los guerreros del Valhalla, vestirán sus armas y cabalgarán hasta el llano. Primero irá Odín, con su coraza de oro, y su lanza Gungnir, y lo atacará el lobo Fenrir; Thor no le podrá ayudar pues tendrá que enfrentarse a la serpiente de Midgard._

_Freyr luchará contra Surtur, mas morirá por no tener la espada que le dio a Skirnir. Entonces soltarán al perro Garm, el más horrible de los monstruos, que está atado ante Gripahell, y luchará contra Tyr y se matarán los dos. _

_Thor dará el golpe de muerte a la serpiente de Midgard y entonces retrocederá nueve pasos y morirá por el veneno de esta... _

_El lobo se tragará a Odín, y así morirá el Padre de Todos... _

_Vidar pisará la mandíbula de Fenrir con su zapato hecho de las suelas que los hombres desechan y se la romperá al tirar de la mandíbula superior, y el lobo morirá por la incapacidad de respirar... _

_Loki luchará con Heimdall y los dos morirán, mtándose mutuamente... _

_Entonces Surtur arrojará fuego sobre la tierra y quemará todos los mundos... _

_Aunque no todos morirán, el universo se envolverá de un terrible caos; por eso se dice que el responsable de la muerte de la vida es Loki, el dios del caos, el desorden, el fuego,las mentiras y los trucos."_

**"Matantei Loki Ragnarok, El Final."**

**Capítulo 10: La carta de Loki...el último testimonio.**

**("Cuando el tiempo enfría la sangre y los placeres son cosa del pasado, el recuerdo más presente sigue siendo el último; y el de algunas personas puede ser atacado por el odio y la venganza".)**

**("Lo último corrompido es el principio de lo engendrado".)**

**El Gran Final De Mi Historia...**

Un año...

Un año hacía de la muerte de Mayura y él aun no podía superarlo completamente. Se sentía cansado y sin fuerzas para seguir viviendo, ahora era su momento de irse de este mundo al que pudo haber llamado hogar.

Estaba herido de muerte por la gran espada de Heimdall, justo bajo el pecho cerca de sus riñones. Ahora esta estaba recubierta por vendajes que él se había colocado torpemente; y sumándole a esto la ausencia de su corazón, ya la muchacha de cabellos rozados y ojos sangre se lo había llevado con ella y el cansancio que esto le probocava, él ya estar seguro de su próxima muerte.

Tomó con dificultad luego de pararse de donde reposaba, un papel, la tinta y la pluma; haciéndo un poco de esfuerzo comenzó con sus últimas lineas, que serían escritas allí mismo, en Midgard, donde el Ragnarok se había llevado a cabo.

_" A quien quiera que este leyendo:_

_Si esta carta a sido abierta esto seguramente se debe a mi muerte por la gran herida que llevo en mi vientre y la otra gran herida abierta en mi corazón. _

_Me hallo en la mansión en la que solía vivir antes del gran Ragnarok; ahora esta está completamente destruída, solo queda una cama, que me sirvió de descanso en los últimos minutos de mi vida, y un escritorio, sobre el que en este momento escribo._

_Todo a terminado, mi venganza está completa por parte mía y de mis queridos hijos._

_Venganza..._

_...es una dulce palabra que mata y carcome el corazón y el alma. Pero nadie puede nagar su bello significado ni el placer que recorre el cuerpo cuando se halla completa. Yo, el dios del caos, he visto morir a mi amada entre mis brazos. La he visto en mis sueños como un angel durante el último tiempo; y la he llorado hasta que mis lágrimas perdieron su gusto salado y mi organismo dejó de secregarlas._

_Sufrí la pérdida y viví el horror. Ya nada me espanta, ya nada es demasiado, ya nada me duele. Su corazón que se detuvo fue el que originó la batalla por la cual me estarán culpando y no dejarán de hacerlo. ¿Y saben quién ha sido el que acabó con la vida de la mortal de la cual me enamoré?_

_Odín._

_A quién deben estar adorando y llorando en este preciso instante todos los que lo ven como un alma pura y cándida que no merecía la muerte. Pero nadie de los vivos sabe la verdad._

_Mi lucha contra Heimdall fue muy temprana, se llevó a acabo hace ya dos semanas. Logré matarlo a apesar de haberme sentido mal por la forma en que intentó que yo recapacitara. Pero eso era lo que mi corazón pedía, muerte, muerte y más muerte; y aunque me dieran una segunda oportunidad lo volvería a hacer mil veces. Heimdall ha dejado esta herida en mi, la que me dará el golpe final dentro de pocas horas._

_Mi fiebre está subiendo y no me siento nada bien, así que tendré que apurar mi paso de escritura o no llegaré a redactar todo lo que deseo._

_A mi progenitor, Fenrir el lobo, le agradesco inmensamente el haber asesinado a Odín ya que yo no tenía las fuerzas para continuar por haberse librado su batalla luego que la mia; y lamento profundamente el no haber podido salvar a mi hijo de la gran patada de Vidar, que lo dejó sin respiración por la dislocación de su hocico. Lloré su muerte durante todas estas semanas._

_Ahora "el padre de todos" debe estar pagando en el infierno, controlado por mi hermosa hija, Hel._

_A mi hijo, la serpiente de Midgard, le debo la derrota de Thor, quien se opuso a mi gran venganza ya que esta iba contra su padre. El dios del trueno trató de matarme y lamento mucho que mi amigo en este momento esté muerto por el veneno que mi hijo expulsó antes de morir atravesado por Mojelnir. Recuerdo que pude contar sus pasos; nueve...nueve veces puso su pie frente al otro antes de caer sin vida. Mi gran amigo._

_Vi a Freyr morir contra su peor enemigo, fue atacado por el hielo y el fuego a la vez...También Freya murió, se dejó atravezar por la espada de una Valkiria y me maldijo antes de escupir la sangre que subía por su garganta debido al corte. Ella me culpó por su desdicha, pero yo llegué a responderle las sabias palabras que había extraído de la miseria que viví en este último año..."Tu te dejas matar porque amas a alguien quien jamás te dió su amor. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría una persona que ve morir a su ser amado, del cual ya recibió afecto sabiendo que esa persona sentía lo mismo que tu?"...ella terminó de escuchar y falleció con la bronca atragantada._

_Soy el que queda, a demás de los que predestinados. Pude ver a los dos mortales que repoblaran este mundo junto a unos pocos dioses. Pobres muchachos, estaban terriblemente atacados por el pánico, pero nada va a sucederles, las ramas del árbol de la vida los protege y cuida de cualquier ataque; sobrevivirán._

_La muerte viene por mi y un lugar que Hel está guardando me espera en lo profundo de los nueve mundos que están completamente despoblados, de no ser por pocas ánimas, en estos instantes._

_Las manchas de agua sobre el papel son lágrimas, y las rojas sangre que acaba de salir de mi boca. Mi corazon y cuerpo no resistirán mucho más de lo qu han aguantado hasta ahora, pero deseo con toda mi alma que sean quienes sean los que hayan hallado esta escritura por favor den a conocer mi historia, sepan que nada de lo que hagan será en vano; pero más importante que nada, por favor..."_

El hombre que leía el amarillento papel que había hallado junto a su amigo en las ruinas de una ciudad se detuvo. -¿qué sucede John?...¿por qué te detienes?- preguntó el otro muchacho, un joven de cortos cabellos azulados cargando con un arco y varias flechas en su espalda.

-El resto no se lee, Martin. Esta mojado y la tinta se ha corrido. El paso del tiempo hizo efecto en este papel. -Respondió el otro; un chico de dorados cabellos atados en una pequeña coleta, llevaba una espada enfundada en su cinturón negro. Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

Los dos chicos estaban vestidos con ropas sucias y rotas. Grandes agujeros se hallaban en sus costados, rodillas y codos. Sus mochilas hechas a mano estaban destruidas y parte de los objetos que se aglomeraban en ellas salían por los orificios que la intemperie había hecho en esos contenedores. El cabello de los dos muchachas estaba enmarañado y desordenado, se notaba que hacía tiempo que no se peinaban y acomodaban debidamente.

Al final de la trágica memoria que uno de los dos cargaba entre sus dedos cortados podía verse un intento de firma en tinta negra. Los manchones del color obscuro obstruían algo de la vista de quel nombre, pero todos sabemos bien que allí, en el papiro desteñido y maltratado que habían encontrado en lo que quedaba de la ciudad de japón, decía en góticas letras retorcidas: "Loki".

A los presentes los rodeaba una ciudad completa destruida, solo quedaban parte de algunas construcciones cubiertas por la selva que crecía ahora en los alrededores y algún que otro testimonio material. Pero todo había sido destruido por la fuerte guerra del Ragnarok y ahora el mundo Midgard se regeneraba. - Amigo, hemos descubierto el error más grande en nuestra historia...Loki jamás mató por placer...- el asombrado muchahco derramó una lágrima que rodó por su ennegrecida piel. Su corazón sentía el peso de aquella equivocación; esta historia que sostenía entre sus sucias manos lo conmovía, lo hacía responzable de alguna manera.

Hacía ya seis días que estaba en esa expedición, lejana a su pueblo natal. Unos setenta kilómetros al noroeste para ser más exactos. No se les había permitido detenerse en ese lugar, pero ellos no veían problema en eso - John...¿crees que alguien nos creerá?...- el nombrado lo meditó por unos instantes. No era posible que alguien lo creeyera. Nadie consideraría eso posible habiendo pasado apenas diez años de aquella cruel guerra en la que todos culparon al dios del caos. Hasta se les había prohibido pisar la tierra en la cual aquel dios de ojos esmeralda había muerto.

-No amigo, nadie va a creernos...- el otro bajó su cabeza entristecido por la terquedad de las personas de su aldea -...pero tenemos la obligación de comunicarlo...al final, nosotros sabemos que este dios ha sido el bien; solo que no siempre es lo que parece...- ellos sabían la verdad, y eso les bastaba para agradecer a este dios en especial la oportunidad que les había dejado de ser conocedores de lo que en realidad había pasado aquel invierno que duró más de lo que cualquiera puede nombrar.

Dentro de aquella construcción a la mitad, llena de enredaderas y plantas silvestres y un monton de cosas destruidas y agua estancada, a un costado de todo aquello había algo más que llamó la atención de Martin. Este se acercó a uno de los rincones llenos de tierra de lo que alguna vez había sido una casa. Allí medio enterrado en el suelo y entre tapado con hojas e insectos, una caja de madera de gran tamaño, empolvada y rasgada seguramente por animales se encontraba tirada, abandonada.

El estuche de mayor tamaño que una espada, tenía agujeros debido a como los años carcomen el material del que este estaba hecho; la llave con la cual se cierra aquella caja estaba oxidada y cortajeada por el agua y las lluvias. Los dos jóvenes levantaron con algo de esfuerzo el contenedor del suelo luego de haber logrado desenterrarlo. John tomó una pequeña daga que llevaba en el bolsillo y comenzó a forsejear para poder abrir el cofre del tesoro.

Crack.

El cierre de la caja saltó dejando libre paso a la intromisión dentro de ella. Las manos del muchacho de dorados cabellos levantaron la tapa que se dobló y descuajeringó en el suelo. Allí ante los asombrados ojos negros de aquellos amigos, bien conservado y como nuevo, un báculo de un metro de largo con una luna al final enredada por una cinta de color violáceo que acababa en un talismán, estaba juntando polvo dentro de lo que ya no importaba demasiado debido al contenido.

-Esto...esto es...- las palabras se trababan en los labios de Martin. Su voz le fallaba y le jugaba bromas. Su sorpresa le impedía terminar de hablar la palabra que todos sabemos que iba a decir. Llevó una de sus manos ennegrecidas a su cabeza para acomodar algunos de sus rebeldes cabellos azulados. ¿Quién lo diría?

-...Laevatin...el centro de poder de...- John estaba muy impresionado, el simple hecho de pensar ese nombre, luego de haber leído aquella inolvidable carta, le impedía hablar con claridad y su cabeza maquinaba demasiado para que saliera por el fino conducto de la expresión. Sus ojos obscuros se volvieron a su compañero, ambos sonrieron contentísimos de lo que estaba frente a ellos; no podían creerlo.

El joven de los cabellos color ambar miró con concentración aquel arma que había destruido en manos de alguien a quien habían destruido. Sus manos de muchacho de veinte años se acercaron lentamente, temerosas de lo que podría llegar a suceder. Con sus dedos rozó primero el frío material del que estaba forjado. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Con su mano derecha agarró con fuerza el báculo y suavemente lo comenzó a levantar hacia él.

En unos segundos estaba viéndolo de cerca. Su otra mano se posó junto a la que ya estab agarrando el objeto, y fue entonces cuando Laevatin comenzó a despedir una luz brillante, los jovenes que estaban allí cerraron sus ojos en un acto de autoprotección. Aquel cegador aura que rodeaba el arma se detuvo pronto y los chicos retirtaron sus brazos de sus rostros para volvera mirar.

-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Martin con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que volteaba para ver a su amigo. El otro miró profundamente el objeto que tenía entre sus dedos. Sus órbitas no dejaban de observarlo con detenimiento sin prestar atención al recién formulado cuestianamiendo del joven a unos pasos de él. De pronto sus iris demostraron frialdad, se vaciaron como si por unos instantes no hubiera tenido alma; la expresión de su rostro cambió por una seria...

...y un intenso verde esmeralda muy familiar apareció dentro de sus ojos...

...Él ya estaba de regreso...

..listo para buscar a una mortal...

...a su mortal...

**Fin**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y he aquí el final de mi historia. De verdad perdón por haber matado a Mayura, pero así es más trágico y tiene un toque de realismo .**

**Pero como aquí ven, Loki está listo para buscar a la reencarnación de su amada... **

**Chachan!**

**Espero que se hallan divertido con este Fanfiction, yo lo disfruté mucho y creo que hice un buen trabajo en cuanto a redacción. Me quedo muy contenta con sus reviews y me muero por ver que dicen de mi final!**


End file.
